


DELTA Δ

by cairusvt



Series: The Children of the Moon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, I think Lee Chan with two Service Tops should've been done LONG ago so here I am, M/M, Multi, Pool Sex, Power Play, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, WonCheolChan isn't just a ship it's a motherfucking way of living, will tag as i update so there won't be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: When two people in power decide to unite as a sign of peace and truce, it flips both of their worlds upside down.But all of it will be worth it.It has to.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: The Children of the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021129
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34
Collections: SVTOXIC FEST 2020





	1. The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are based from tarot cards and their meaning. And just like tarot cards, they'll tell you a vague yet accurate narrative of what is to come. Have fun reading <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Emperor_ represents stability, power, aid, protection, a great person, conviction, and reason.
> 
> But in reverse, it represents benevolence, _compassion,_ credit, also _confusion to enemies,_ obstruction, and immaturity.

Seungcheol lets out another exhausted sigh when he feels their car stop in front of a grand gate and he figures this is it. He fixes himself up a bit, smiling at the thought of him opting not to wear anything under his suit and thinking it's best to use his best card from the get go. 

"You can still stop this. I can hide you for a bit while we regroup and think of another plan." Vernon quips next to him and Seungcheol sighs.

"The fact that you want me to run away with my tail between my legs is infuriating to begin with then you add the notion that I'm in need of help." Seungcheol comments and Vernon groans.

"You know that's not what I meant. Please. There's got to be another option."

"Vernon. I'm here on my own accords. I asked my father for this. I'm not being sold or whatever the fuck it is that got you so restless." 

"You're about to enter a vamp den." 

Vernon snaps and Seungcheol looks outside and smiles.

"The whole place is almost two hectares and I was promised to have anything I'd ask for. Plus their hedges are trimmed nicely." Seungcheol comments and Vernon rolls his eyes and slouches in his seat. Seungcheol can hear his low, annoyed growl every time he exhales and he gives in and pulls Vernon closer as the car closes in on the front of the house.

"Listen to me. Think of this as me going on a vacation. I'm probably gonna flirt with at least half of their house staff, eat whatever i want, and by the end of the month I'll be back. Just stick with Jeonghan as much as you can, okay? Everyone knows you're my favorite so they'll probably single you out now that I'm gone." Seungcheol teases but Vernon was still scowling.

"Do you not trust me?" Seungcheol asks and Vernons sits up straight and turns to stare at him in the eye.

"Of course I do."

"Then behave. Show them how good I train my best men." Seungcheol says and Vernon nods. Just as the car stopped. Their driver gets up and walks around to get to Seungcheol's door and Vernon gets out on his own as Seungcheol steps out. When he did, he found his vampire prince waiting at the bottom of the front steps, smiling sweetly at him with a guy standing right behind him.

Seungcheol has seen photos of him. Has seen endless articles of him. "The Prince." As everyone calls him. Perfection in a tailored suit locked in permanence due to his vampire lineage. Almost like a painting of perfection that has been animated. Seungcheol thinks the name was a bit of an overkill but standing where he was now, staring at the deep mulberry suit with silver accessories that seems to accent his soft complexion and deep raven hair... Well, let's just say Seungcheol's initial plan to flirt with the staff would have to be put on hold. 

"I hope your journey here wasn't too tiring." the prince himself says and Seungcheol can't help but smile at how his voice fits his visual perfectly. Soft yet strong. Just how Seungcheol likes them.

"The destination is worth it. Definitely worth it." Seungcheol replies and he walks on ahead. He didn't have to look back to know that Vernon's walking right behind his right shoulder.

"The Lee Chan, in the flesh. It's an honor to be welcomed to your home." Seungcheol says and he bows and offers his hand. The vampire royalty seems intrigued by the gesture but humors Seungcheol enough to give his hand for Seungcheol to kiss.

"Your reputation precedes you. Charmspeak that beats even the strongest of witches." Chan says and Seungcheol grins as he lets go of his hand. 

"This is Wonwoo. He basically looks over everything that deals with, well, i guess, everything that deals with me." Chan says with a smile and the guy behind Chan smiles and bows. 

"I help with anything the young master needs help with. And that extends to you, too." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.

"Well, this is Vernon. He's my right hand man, I suppose." Seungcheol says and Vernon bows in the stiff, annoyed way he does when he doesn't want to show respect but he has to. 

"It's a pleasure to meet such a high standing vampire as yourself." Vernon says and Chan smiles at him.

"And I do not mean to be rude, but I do have a request." Vernon adds and Seungcheol turns to stare at the sudden gesture. Vernon folds himself in a full bow and then speaks up. 

"Please take good care of our prince." Vernon says and Seungcheol can't help the weight on his chest as Vernon stood up straight and stared at the prince himself with such unwavering eyes.

"Just as you are loved and respected by your people, our prince is held dear by ours." Vernon says and Seungcheol turns to smile at Chan.

"Of course. You have my word." Chan tells him and Vernon smiles and bows again. Seungcheol notices something in the way Chan was eyeing Vernon and Seungcheol immediately remembers it. He clears his throat and smiles when all of them turn to him.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to send Vernon back home. He's gonna have to stand in my place with all the stuff I usually attend to." Seungcheol lies. Chan nods and he turns to whisper something to Wonwoo. Wonwoo takes a step back and bows before walking up the steps of the mansion.

"Wonwoo's going to get someone to take your bags to our room."

"Our?" Seungcheol asks and Chan smiles.

"I hope that's alright. I can arrange a separate room for you, if you'd like." Chan offers and Seungcheol holds his gaze for a second before shaking his head no.

"That won't be necessary." Seungcheol says and he smiles before turning around and dragging Vernon back to the car.

"Remember what I said?"

"I'll stand in for you in every council meeting. I'll let Jeonghan handle the pack but I'll help him as much as I can. And I'll stick to Jeonghan as much as I can." Vernon recites everything back to him and Seungcheol smiles.

"Great. Now get going and you might still get back in time for dinner." 

"Is it okay if I say I'm gonna miss you? I've never... I haven't been without you since you took me in and accepted me in your pack and frankly, i'm not sure if I can handle it." Vernon adds and Seungcheol smiles.

"You'll be fine. But you are allowed to miss me. I mean, I think I'd take it personally if you didn't miss me." Seungcheol says and Vernon wraps his arms around him. Seungcheol pats him in the back as he hugs back and he pulls him away and basically has to shove him inside the car just so he'd get in. He stood there and watched the car drive off and sighs when it finally went out of the gate. He turns to face the mansion again and smiles when he sees the Lee Chan watching him. Looks like Seungcheol's work starts now.

  
  
  


The War of the Children of the Moon started way back. Centuries ago. And before the war, they were called children of the moon because both lycans and vampires get their strength from the night, when the moon is on it's highest. Vampires are faster and stronger than lycans in their human form but lycans in their wolf form can easily defeat a vampire. But back then, no one knew that. No one had a reason to fight amongst each other. Back then, it was actually quite the opposite of the situation now. Vampires and lycans would group together to protect each other. In human form, vampires are weaker in the day. That's why lycans would step up and protect the vampires of their clan. At nightfall, vampires would then be stronger than lycans and if needed be, lycans would transform to fight alongside the vampires.

But that was the world then. 

After the war, seeing a vampire and a lycan together would cause so much trouble for both parties that everyone would have just gotten accustomed to repel each other. So you can imagine the kind of atmosphere Seungcheol had subjected himself to now that he's in a vampire household, being served by vampires.

Well, They're trying to serve him anyway. 

They'd serve him his plate with extended hands and would bow before scurrying along. Seugncheol notices Chan noticing them and he's surprised to see a bit of crack on his perfect smile. There was this strain on the right side of his lower lip and Seungcheol is a little entertained by it all. He'd intentionally try to reach for the servant's arms or accidentally graze their skin which has them either flinching or shaking and when Seungcheol goes a bit too far, the servant who was pouring his water ends up spilling it on Seungcheol's sleeve. 

"Everyone, out." Chan says and everyone bows and steps out. But Chan's lacky, Wonwoo, stands firm next to Chan's chair. Then he helps Chan pull out his chair and Seungcheol watches as Chan walks towards Seungcheol from his end of the table. 

Chan smiles, bows, and then sighs.

"So much for a good first impression." Chan says and Seungcheol smiles.

"I'm still a bit undecided. You have until the end of the night to make a good impression, at least." Seungcheol says and Chan pulls out the chair next to Seungcheol and reaches for his hand.

"May I?" Chan asks and after Seugncheol nods, he takes his hand and starts drying it with one of the table napkins laid out. 

"They're not used to guests to begin with, so I hope you understand."  _ understand why they’re acting this way to a lycan _ , goes unsaid. But it was there.

"It's alright. If it makes them feel any better, I'm probably more nervous than they are." Seungcheol offers and he notes on how soft Chan's hand is. 

"I didn't think I'd see the day that the Choi Seungcheol would be nervous."

"Hey, you're not the only one trying to make a good first impression here." Seungcheol says. leaning forward and tilting his head a bit lower before looking up at Chan. He watches as Chan's schooled and perfect smile drops into something akin to a surprised face before it disappears. Chan smiles and looks down at Seungcheol's hand again, still wiping at it.

"If i didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting just then."

"Would it be allowed if i were?" Seungcheol asks, lowering his voice a bit to seem serious and Chan seems more surprised now than before.

"I- uh..." Chan blinks. He smiles, stands up, and takes a deep breath. 

"I have to tend to some things for a while but Wonwoo will accompany you while i'm gone. Wonwoo." Chan calls for him and Wonwoo walks up to him and leans forward. Chan whispers something Seungcheol couldn't quite catch and Wonwoo nods and then bows.

"I'll be back before dinner." Chan says and he smiles before leaving the room. 

"Maybe you'd like to change into more comfortable clothes?" Wonwoo offers and Seungcheol smiles up at him and nods.

"Would it be rude to Chan if I change into sweatpants?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo smiles softly before shaking his head no.

Wonwoo takes him into a very brief tour of the place and it's basically divided into three parts. The front of the house, the part of the house Seungcheol can hide in, and the part of the house Seungcheol isn't allowed in. The front of the house is basically the part that guests can go to. The lounge, the outside, the dining hall and the ballroom. The second part is the parts that Seungcheol is still allowed to but not the rest of the guests. The library, the indoor pool, the gallery and then the bedrooms. The last part is actually just one huge room in the middle of the house where no one, not even Wonwoo, was allowed to enter. It's Chan's 'study'. Wonwoo says he uses it when his father comes to visit for their official business. Then Wonwoo leads him outside and tells him the layout of the whole yard. a flat, well maintained bed of grass around the mansion and at the end of the lot. A little garden on the right side of the mansion and a fountain surrounded by rose hedges and quite a layout of concrete tiles for when they decide on a little outdoor party, and an impressive man made pond next to it. 

"Anything you need help with? Anything I can get for you?"

"Actually, I hope it's okay to ask, but uh... You're not a vampire, are you?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo's eyes widened and then nods.

"I guess a lycan would know."

"What did you... How did you do it? The fake vampire scent?" Seungcheol asks and then immediately raises his hands.

"You don't have to tell me if you're like, not allowed to."

"No. It's quite alright. He would have told you eventually." Wonwoo says and then he unbuttons his shirt and pulls out a silver chain until a pendant shaped like a crescent moon comes out.

"It's a charm made by a witch. He had it made for me so I can stay by his side, instead of turning me." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs.

"They'll find out eventually, Wonwoo. Give it a decade and they'll notice you aging." Wonwoo smiles and tucks the necklace back in.

"I appreciate your concern but I hope you can put your trust in Chan about this just like I did." Wonwoo says, bowing, and Seungcheol nods. 

"But why would you stay by the vampire's side if you're not part of their clan?"

"But I am part of Chan's clan." Wonwoo answers back gently and Seungcheol blinks.

"You must respect him a lot."

"I do. He saved me in more ways than he could ever know." Wonwoo says, a sudden vulnerability slips past his face and Seungcheol sees as he pulls it back in and schools his expression. He and Chan have that in common.

"I hope I don't disappoint you and everyone else as his husband." Seungcheol offers and Wonwoo smiles.

"All of us admire both of you for your decision. We know you're doing this to play your role in your respective families and we think highly of you for it."

"That's the thing. My father would have sent any alpha. But i asked him to send me."

"What?"

"I, uh... I do like Chan. I admire him. From what I know about him I think he's just wonderful and when the opportunity presented itself in front of me I just took it and pretended like I'm doing it for honor and for my pack. I feel like a bit of a phony, really."

"So you do like him."

"Somewhat. I barely know him right now but I'd like to. I actually was wondering if you could help me with something." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods. 

"Does Chan like spicy food?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo blinks at him.

  
  


Seungcheol gets up from where he was sitting and makes a run for the door as he hears the car, Seungcheol smiles at the sight of Chan getting out of his car and he smiles wider when Chan's eyes lock with his. 

"This is the part where you say, 'Honey, I'm home.'." Seungcheol says and Chan laughs as he walks up the steps of the front door. 

"Alright, I'll bite. What is happening?" Chan asks and Seungcheol laughs.

"Call it breaking the ice. And sort of our first date, I guess. Come on." Seungcheol says, offering his hand, and Chan takes it with a smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind that I sort of interrogated Wonwoo about you."

"You could just directly ask those questions from the source itself, you know?"

"Yeah. But I'm not too keen on embarrassing myself in front of a pretty face." Seungcheol explains and Chan rolls his eyes and laughs lightly at Seungcheol's crude attempt at flirting.

They got to Chan's, or rather, their room, with Seungcheol still holding Chan's hand. Wonwoo bows and greets Chan a welcome home but Chan was already staring at the food set on the table.

"Master Seungcheol insisted on preparing dinner for the young master." Wonwoo explains and Chan lets go of his hand to walk on forward to the middle of the room. Seungcheol has to commend Wonwoo for the candles around the room that definitely took this whole thing to a whole new level of romantic. 

"Okay. I have to admit I am swooning. Just a little bit." Chan says, standing by one of the chairs and smiling at Seungcheol. Seungcheol walks in and moves in behind him and helps Chan off of his suit. Seungcheol hands it to Wonwoo and winks at him. Wonwoo excuses himself outside and asks them to call for him if they need anything and that he'll clean up after them. Seungcheol pulls out Chan's chair for him and Chan lets him help him with his seat. 

"From what Wonwoo told me, I hear you're quite the meat lover, too. So I made all of my favorites." Seungcheol says and he reveals the dishes by taking off the lids one by one. Steak, barbeque, honey glazed buttered chicken wings, and porkchop with his own very special sauce.

"We're supposed to finish all of these?" Chan asks and Seungcheol laughs. And for his finishing move, Seungcheol picks up his plate and sets it on Chan's left before lifting his chair and taking his seat next to him. Chan's stance visibly lax, his shoulders sag a bit and his eyes avoided Seungcheol as he took a sip of his drink. Hook, line, and sinker.

The rest of their night was filled with laughter and sympathetic stories. Being the heir of their respective lineage seems to have more similarities than they'd thought a vampire and a lycan would have. Same stuffy meeting and same old outdated systems that are barely doing their job. Seungcheol listens as Chan tells him of how they accept people into their clan and Seungcheol laughs when Chan says there has to be a duel between two of the candidates and the winner would be the one to turn. Seungchel only laughed because he thought Chan was kidding but apparently not. Most times, the weaker one would just gladly forfeit before they even begin but Seungcheol still finds it a bit... barbaric. "And that's coming from an alpha lycan who had to win in a physical fight against the previous alpha of their pack." Seungcheol adds and Chan's laughter rings around the room and Seungcheol won't mind hearing that laugh more often, if he was going to be honest. By the end of their dinner, they bring their wine glasses to the huge couch by the fireplace and Chan pulls out a remote from somewhere and sets the fireplace ablaze with a push of a button. 

"I'm gonna be honest with you, I was kind of preparing myself for this to just be a business transaction of some kind." Chan says as he takes a seat on the far end of the couch. Seungcheol smiles and sits right next to him.

"What do you mean?" Seungcheol asks, taking a sip of his wine while staring at Chan's lips and then lifting his gaze up back to his eyes.

"Well, for one, I didn't think you'd wine and dine me on the first night." Chan says with a laugh and Seungcheol does, too.

"I know you're only doing this because it's like, your duty as your clan's representative and all. But I figured, why make this harder for ourselves."

"Right! I was at least hoping we could be friends." Chan comments and Seungcheol sets his glass down and smiles the smile he does to make it seem like he's nervous.

"I was actually thinking, like, maybe we can try. Like, this thing. Us. Yeah, the engagement was technically our first move but i figured.... Maybe if you give me a chance we can actually make this as an actual marriage, you know?"Seungcheol explains and Chan stares. 

"But, of course I'm just, you know, being optimistic about this and all." Seugncheol adds and Chan follows suit and sets his glass down as well. 

"Well, I'm not opposed to the idea of it all if this is what I'm gonna be coming home to everyday." Chan says and they laugh.

"And you know, I did research about our heritage and all. How vampires and lycans were before the war. And I read this really interesting fact that I'm gonna need you to confirm." Seungcheol starts, He says this in a kind of hushed voice so he has a reason to lean in closer to Chan and Chan humors him and leans closer as well.

"Is it true that vampires think we smell good?" Seungcheol asks and Chan scoffs.

"That's... that's actually a myth."

"Oh? So me being this close to you doesn't bother you?" Seungcheol asks and Chan rolls his eyes and presses a firm palm on Seungcheol's chest.

"Okay. You... your blood smells better than anything we ate earlier so if you don't want to be sucked dry i suggest you stop pressing my buttons." Chan says in this suddenly deeper voice and Seungcheol grins. 

"I know you meant that as a threat but that's kind of hot." Seungcheol says and he leans in to kiss up Chan's shoulder up to his collar.

"It's okay. I didn't make dessert for a reason." Seungcheol says and almost in an instant, Chan has him pinned down to the couch with his nose up Seungcheol's neck.

"Fuck." Chan says. He pulls himself up, hovers over Seungcheol with his eyes glowing a bright shade of red.

"I've heard stories of how lycan blood tastes like." Chan says and Seungcheol smiles and pulls himself up.

"And I've heard stories of how a vampire's bite is better than any drug to a lycan. So put both of our curiosities out of their misery and bite me already." Seungcheol says and it seems like clear consent was all Chan needed because not even a second after Seungcheol spoke, Chan's teeth were on his shoulder and his fangs were piercing through his skin. He can feel Chan retract his fangs and when he does, this cold and hot numbing sensation blooms in his shoulder and spreads down his arm and up his neck and chest. After three seconds, Seungcheol feels like a warm, liquid fire is spreading through his body, under his skin. Seungcheol would feel embarrassed about how quickly he got hard but Chan's hand was already palming him through his sweatpants as he kept Seungcheol pinned down. Seungcheol lets out a choked out moan when he feels something cold over his shoulder just before Chan pulls away. Chan sits up, letting himself sit on Seugncheol's thigh as he tries to chase his breath.

"Fuck. I have never tasted anything like this." Chan says and he looks down at Seungcheol and then sits him up gently.

"Shit. I may have overdone it with the venom."

"I feel like my skin is made of fire." Seungcheol says and Chan bites his wrist and lifts it over Seungcheol's mouth. 

"One gulp. Come on." Chan says so and Seungcheol follows. It was bitter and coppery, like regular blood, and Seungcheol blinks away from his high instantly. Chan pulls his hand away and moves to sit on Seungcheol's lap again as he holds his face and checks his eyes.

"You doing okay?" Chan asks and Seungcheol nods.

"What the hell was that."

"Vampire venom. A deadly poison for everyone, but a sort of drug for lycans. I'm truly sorry, I lost myself for a while there." Chan apologizes and Seugncheol turns to check his shoulder only to see nothing there. Not even a scar.

"Vampire spit helps with healing. And vampire blood is kind of an anti venom? So for lycans it's kind of like a fire extinguisher for the high."

"So you did your lycan assignment, too?"

"Of course i did. And your friend earlier proved that I was right off the bat."

"Vernon?"

"I can't get his scent off my head. He was... he smells like what holographic colors look like. And I know you noticed me earlier. Sorry."

"I just thought you might have recognized him. He has a... history with vampires. But that's a story for another day." Suengcheol says and Chan nods.

"Uh... I'm gonna go and, um, clean up in the bathroom. Should I call for Wonwoo to clean this up?" Seungcheol asks and Chan stares at him and smiles.

"I can help. If you want." Chan offers and Seungcheol stares. 

"Help with?"

"That. It's the least I could do. Think of it as payment for my desert." Chan says, leaning closer towards Seungcheol's face and Seungcheol not above falling for a pretty face that's begging to be taken.

"Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Okay. I've never had a vampire before." Seungcheol finds himself saying and he figures he can at least have as much fun as he can get out of this. 

"Wonwoo will be here in a minute to clean up. Let me show you the bathtub." Chan says and he gets up and tugs on Seungcheol's hand and drags him towards the bathroom.

Seungcheol had plans layered on top of his plans to prepare him for whatever was waiting for him here. But nothing could've prepared him for the vampire prince himself kneeling in front of him under the shower, taking his cock down his throat like it was nothing.

"Fuck." Seungcheol says when Chan pulls out and suckles on the head of his cock before getting up and pulls Seungcheol down by the back of his neck.

"You're such a delight on the tongue, do you know that?" Chan says before pressing another bruising kiss on his lips. Seungcheol's cock twitches as Chan pushes him back out of the shower and towards the now full and steaming bathtub.

"Are you always this eager?" Seugncheol asks as he sits on the tub and Chan follows by sitting right over his legs.

"I haven't had a man in quite a while. And I haven't had a lycan ever." Chan says, mouthing up Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol gasps when he feels Chan's fangs grazing his skin and he just gets even harder when Chan holds him down, preventing him from squirming away.

"I can- FUCK. I can see that."

"Are you gonna keep talking or am I allowed to fuck myself on your dick?" Chan asks and Seungcheol can't help but moan.

"You can have your way with me, my prince. I'm nothing but yours." Seungcheol says and Chan grins at him so deviously Seungcheol's instincts immediately want him to pull free. 

"Another thing we have in common. both of our kind are immune to regular human diseases." Chan says and he grabs Seungcheol's cock from under him and folds his legs to fuck himself on it fully. Seungcheol's hands grip on the vampire's waist, clawing at the delicate skin under his palm and feeling lightheaded at the tight and soft heat of Chan completely engulfing his dick.

"It means we don't ever have to worry about condoms ever again." Chan says and he lifts himself up and fucks himself back down. One of his hands on Seungcheol's chest and the other on the back of his neck.

"Not everyone can take me whole so easily. Does the perfect vampire prince often take dicks like this?" Seungcheol asks, digging his fingers on Chan's skin and smiles at the whine it elicits from him. Seungcheol stares at the soft skin of Chan's neck and chest and he leans forward to have his own taste of flesh only to groan when Chan pushes him back down. Seungcheol gasps at the feeling again and he can feel Chan's thighs tightening around his waist.

"You like it, don't you?" Chan says sitting still with Seungcheol's cock completely in him as he leans forward.

"The big strong alpha of the royal pack likes it when he feels helpless?" Chan says leaning forward and staring him in the eyes.

"I haven't been with anyone who tried to over power me before." Seugncheol confesses and Chan leans in for a kiss.

"Every lycan just bending at your will. I suppose I can see why you'd like the change." Chan says and when he blinks, Seungcheol finds himself snapping out of his daze.

"We can satisfy your masochistic needs some other time. Right now I want you to show me your primal desires. Show me how a lycan makes love." Chan says against his lips and Seungcheol nods and leans in for a kiss.

Chan wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck and cranes his neck as Seungcheol kisses down his jaw and neck. Chan gasps when Seungcheol pressed his own fangs hard enough to draw blood and Seungcheol smiles when Chan tightens around his cock. Seungcheol plants his feet on the tub and held onto Chan's waist before fucking into him slow and deep. Chan mewls and scratches the skin on his back as he keeps going and Seungcheol pulls away from Chans neck to kiss him and the taste of his own blood had Chan spasming on his lap, cumming as Seungcheol keeps fucking him slow and he eventually pushes seungcheol away when he had to take in a breath of air. Seungcheol smiles at how Chan had gone plaint on his hand, leaning onto him as he breathes hard and Seungcheol pulls out completely before pulling Chan's hair back and kissing him hard.

"I work better when we're on soft sheets. So if you want to know how a lycan is much better than a vampire, then i suggest we get up and dry up, my prince." Seungcheol says and Chan nods. 

After a minute of them fumbling for towels, Chan makes him promise that he has to cum in his mouth next time, they head back out to the room and find it completely clean and free of any sign of their dinner earlier. Before Seungcheol could stare at it more, Chan pulls him to his bed and pushes him down in the middle, Suengcheol waits for Chan to crawl on top of him before flipping them over and caging Chan with his arms.

"You wanted primal lycan, right?" Suengcheol asks and Chan answers by wrapping his hand around Seungcheol still achingly hard dick. 

"You talk too much." Chan says and he pulls him in for another bruising kiss. Seungcheol moans at the kiss and smiles as he pulls away.

"On your stomach, my prince. I'm gonna have to prep you properly for this." Seungcheol says and Chan holds his gaze as he turns slowly and he stretches his arms up over his head and he made sure Seungcheol would see every curve and angle of his body. Seungcheol stares at his ass longer than necessary and Chan steals a glance at him and grins.

"Well? I don't have all night." Chan says and Seungcheol scoffs. He moves himself down, sitting between Chan's parted legs, before pulling Chan's hips up and kissing right over his sensitive hole. Chan lets out a surprised gasp at first and then his hand was on Seungcheol's hair. Seungcheol smiles as he keeps going, licking up and down on the sensitive patch of skin and Chan lets out something in between a gasp and a moan when Seungcheol presses his tongue in. Chan's rim twitches, fluttering as Seugncheol keeps going, and Seungcheol pulls away for a bit only to slip in two fingers before licking around his rim again. Chan's knees shake under him and Seungcheol enjoys himself for a few more minutes before he forcefully flips Chan on his back and crawls on top of him. 

"You okay for another round, my prince?" Seungcheol asks. He's getting used to calling him as such the more that he uses it and he can see that the name does something to Chan.

"Yes. Hurry up." Chan demands and Seungcheol wastes no time in fucking into Chan. 

Seungcheol knew what Chan wanted, Nothing of that slow and heavy kind, no. Seungcheol knew Chan needed someone who won't treat him like he's precious. No delicate touching and definitely no going slow. So he didn't give Chan any time to adjust to his length again and just went for it. He fucks Chan just how they both wanted it. Fast and rough and the kind that will leave bruises on their skin if they do it right. Chan's hands were lifeless over his head now, just lying back and taking what he's given. Seungcheol won't deny that he's closing in on his own edge because with everything Chan's done to him, he's actually quite proud that he lasted as long as he did. So when he feels his own restraints falling apart, he leans down and kisses Chan's neck, his own neck right over Chan's mouth, and he knew immediately what Seungcheol was going for and bit Seungcheol's neck. The effect was instantaneous. Chan tightens as he sucks on Seungcheol;s neck and Chan's venom giving him just the right amount of high to push himself over the edge and cums inside of Chan. 

Seungcheol blacks out for a second but comes to when Chan licks his neck clean and pushes him up over him. Seungcheol groans when he pulls out and his dickk falls limp on the sheets and he lets himself fall on top of Chan again as Chan runs his hand over his hair.

"I wouldn't mind getting used to this." Chan says, Seungcheol lifts his head from Chan's chest and grins up at him.

"If you think this is fun, you should wait till i get in a rut."

"I was wondering how that would work with us. Don't you usually need to mate with an omega?" 

"Oh no. That's for when you want to conceive. When alphas are in a rut all we think about is sex and biting." 

"Perfect. My two most favorite activities." Chan jokes and Seungcheol laughs. 

"And we tend to get wild so you're gonna have to think about how to control me."

"Oh don't worry about that. Give me a month and i'll have you properly tamed." Chan says. fisting Seungcheol's hair without tugging on it and Seungcheol moans at the feeling.

"I'll hold you onto that." Seungcheol says and Chan smiles at him and gently pulls him up for a kiss.

  
  


The next morning, Seungcheol wakes up when he feels the bed dip next to him. He blinks his eyes open and sees Chan sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at him. He runs his hand up Seungcheol's sides and Seugncheol smiles at the feeling.

"I'm afraid I can't join you for breakfast today." Chan says and Seungcheol grabs his hand and presses light kisses on his knuckles.

"Can't you just tell your father you have a very needy lycan you need to tend to?" Seungcheol says, leaving Chan's hand on his chest but still holding onto his wrist. 

"I'm not sure he'll accept that as a reasonable excuse."

"But I was planning something." Seungcheol says, dragging Chan's hand over his body, letting Chan's fingers roam his skin until it was just above the sheet covering Seungcheol's waist.

"For breakfast?" Chan asks and Seungcheol slips Chan's hand under the sheets and over his dick.

"Breakfast in bed." Seungcheol smiles and Chan grips the base of his dick without warning and Seungcheol groans at the slight pain caused by his grip.

"Maybe this should be the start of our lessons in patience." Chan whispers before leaning in for a quick soft kiss that contrasts his vice grip on his dick. Seungcheol whimpers when Chan adds a bit of force again and God. How Seungcheol wished he had been under a vampire long before.

"Too much, fuck." Seungcheol whimpers and he sighs when Chan lets go and drags his fingertip up Seungcheol's torso and up his chest.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight. You're not gonna be much fun to play with." Chan says and he sits back up and grins at Seungcheol.

"I'll be out the whole day so I'm afraid you're gonna have to entertain yourself while I'm gone." Chan says. His rigid posture from yesterday was gone and so was his transparent smile. He was more relaxed and the fact that he had his back towards Seungcheol was talking only means that Seungcheol had achieved his first goal. Putting his guard down.

"I'm sure I can terrorize a few vampire servants around the manor for a couple of hours and then maybe have lunch by the pool."

"You with food and a pool? Now you're just saying things to make me stay." Chan offers, He had gone inside the walk-in closet and Seungcheol wraps the covers around his waist and gets his feet under him. 

"Maybe you'd like to see me there when you get home? I'll be happy to help you satiate your voyeuristic tendencies." Seungcheol says, leaning by the doorframe and staring at Chan's ass as he fixes his watch on his wrist. 

"What gave you that absurd idea?"

"Last night in the tub. You knew your people were outside cleaning up and you still went all out."

"That's because they know better than to hear anything behind closed doors. I don't know how you handle your mutts but I make sure my people know their boundaries."

"Oh ho. So we're going there, huh? If you want me to act up there's a few other places you should be poking before you go for my pack. I take comments like those very seriously."

"I'm just saying." Chan says, turning around and walking towards him to square up to his chest. He's a few inches shorter but somehow Seungcheol can feel him looking down on him.

"If the famous True Alpha of the Choi clan was so easy to play with, I'm not so sure his pack would be any better."

"You are treading on very thin ice, my prince."

"See? You're practically house trained." Chan says and Seungcheol forgets about the covers and wraps his fingers around Chan's neck and had flipped him back and pressed him up on the wall by the door. face a couple of inches away from him. Seungcheol was about to say something when he saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. Seungcheol scoffs and sets' Chan down but keeps his fingers around his neck.

"You really are a masochist, aren’t you?"

"I just know how to get what I want. Regardless of the outcome, I didn't like the faux sentiment from last night. I don't need it. When I come back later tonight I want to come home to an alpha, not an actor." Chan says. Seungcheol may have been the one caging him in with his arms but he might as well have been kneeling with how Chan's eyes pierced through to his.

"Then you'll be welcomed by the alpha you want." Seungcheol promised and he pressed Chan back on the wall by the hand on his neck before kissing him gently. He managed to get a gasp from him before pulling away and Seungcheol thinks maybe there won't be any harm in prolonging his stay here a month or two.

Chan pries his hand away from his neck and gives him a once over where he stands. Seungcheol's never been one to shy away from eyes on his bare skin but something about Chan's gaze was different from all the gaze he got from his pack. It was always something to pride over in his pack, when you're chosen by the head. So being with him was a privilege and it was an honor. They look at him with a purpose and with reason. But Chan's was nothing more than a gaze of hunger. A vulture eyeing a dying animal ready to feed when it gives. It was nothing but lust and want and something about it makes Seungcheol want it more. 

  
  


Chan was kind enough to ask Wonwoo for Seungcheol's breakfast to be served in the bedroom so when he got out of his showers with just a towel around his waist, Wonwoo was standing by the table with the food out. Seungcheol notices Wonwoo's eyes go lower than his chest for a second before he regains his composure and Seungcheol takes it as his second win for the day. Wonwoo excused himself outside as Seungcheol dressed up and finished his breakfast. Seungcheol changes into a fit, sleeveless shirt and compression shorts under his shorts for a little workout. Wonwoo gives him a couple of choices for lunch and Seungcheol smiles at the variety of meat they've prepared and tells Wonwoo he's good with chicken and a salad big enough for two people. He also asks Wonwoo if he could join him for lunch and Wonwoo smiles and nods. 

  
  


Seungcheol runs around the perimeter of the house, glad that there were concrete tile pavements that prevented his sneakers from being muddied up. It takes him two laps to memorize all the guards around the place and to pinpoint all the cameras around the area. On his third lap, Seungcheol put on his earbuds and started singing along to a random song playing in his ear. When he was near the garden, where there were less guards and more cameras, Seungcheol pauses and pretends to skip a song as he calls someone on speed dial. 

"Hey boss." 

"Don't have much time. I'm starting to gain their trust here so you don't have to worry about me. The plan will have to push back maybe a week or so but it's still a go." Seungcheol says and when he hears Vernon confirm that he gets the message, Vernon ends the call and Seungcheol lets another song play as he went on with his jog. The type of surveillance system they have is the same as theirs. No audio. So when Seungcheol comes back into the manor, Wonwoo welcomes him with fruits and refreshments along with a towel to wipe the sweat off his skin without having to doubt him one bit. 

Wonwoo leads him towards the indoor pool after he's had his drink and a couple slices of apples and Seungcheol smiles when he sees the diving board and a table at the side of the room waiting for them. 

"We can serve lunch whenever you'd like." Wonwoo offers and Seungcheol takes off his sneakers and socks before smiling at him.

"Maybe give me an hour?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.

"Showers are behind that door." Wonwoo points to the other side of the room and Seungcheol nods. Seungcheol takes off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in just his compression shorts as he walks to the shower room. 

Seungcheol took a quick shower to rinse his body clean before having his fun in the pool and when he deems he's clean enough he went out and gave the indoor pool a good look. The high ceilings paired with floor to ceiling glass windows really makes it look all the more grand. He can see the open lawn and the garden on the far side of the lawn and on the right was a small garden filled with beautiful and aromatic flowers. He sees Wonwoo talking to two servants and when he sees Seungcheol he leaves them be and they start opening the sliding glass doors towards the garden.

"They'll be out right after and serve your lunch in half an hour." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol smiles.

"You mean our lunch." Seungcheol adds and Wonwoo nods.

"I also received a call that the young master would be coming home earlier than expected and he says he expects you to be waiting here. In the afternoon." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol can't help but grin at the thought of Chan actually expecting him to wait for him. 

"I'll take note of that." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods again and motions his hand towards the pool. 

Seungcheol walks around to the deepest end and climbs up the diving board. It's one of those concrete diving platforms rather than the bouncy type he'd prefer but Seungcheol smiles at the sight of the deep water waiting for him underneath. Seungcheol takes a deep breath, raises his arms up over his head, jumps and curls his body forward to direct his body down as he falls and he lets the water welcome him from his hand then his head and down to his whole body. Seungcheol swims down to the bottom and he flips himself around to look up at the surface. He lets himself stay there in the middle of the water and he lets the coldness seep into his skin. He kicks the water to reach the surface and he breathes in as soon as he breaks the surface. Wonwoo was standing by the side of the pool in his black slacks and white shirt. His hands were behind him as he level's Seungcheol's gaze with his and Seungcheol paddles closer to the edge and lifted his arms to anchor himself on the edge.

"Am I allowed to invite you in?" Seungcheol asks. Wonwoo smiles.

"I'm not quite sure. But I'll be happy to keep you company from here." Wonwoo offers and Seungcheol sighs.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Seungcheol says. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself up by pushing down on the edge and he lifts his body to the side to sit on the edge, he leaves his feet under the water and smiles as he asks Wonwoo to sit next to him. Wonwoo sits as gracefully as he'd expect him to. He folds his limbs to reach the ground and he turns to face Seungcheol as he sits with his legs crossed.

"You don't have to be so stiff with me, Wonwoo. I won't mind." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's shoulder sags a bit.

"If I may, I'd like to speak freely to you." Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol smiles and nods. Wonwoo's eyes darted around as if to see if there were anyone around before leaning in closer. Something passes over Wonwoo's eyes making them look sharper as his gaze levels with Seungcheol

"I'm from a certain agency, hired to look over and monitor Lee Chan in everything he's doing. And I know why you're here." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol's eyes widened.

  
  
  


Chan comes by around sunset. By the time he reached the indoor pool he was only in his unbuttoned shirt and his pants without his shoes. Seungcheol sits up from where he was lying down and greets Chan with a smile. Chan walks up to stand in between his legs and lifts Seungcheol's chin up with his fingers.

"What was it you said last night? 'Honey, I'm home.'?" Chan asks and Seungcheol grins as he pulls Chan closer by his waist, letting Chan fold his legs on top of his as he sits on his lap. Seungcheol connects his lips on Chan's neck as soon as he could reach it and he slips boths of his hands inside his shirt and onto his back. 

"I don't want to seem too straightforward but I'm a bit hungry myself." Chan says in between gasps and Seugncheol pulls away and smiles up at Chan. He maneuvers them back so he can lie back down on the reclined chair and he places his hands on Chan's waist. 

"Well? Eat up, then." Seungcheol offers and Chan grins the same hungry and devious grin he had last night before leaning up to Seungcheol's neck, mouthing at his skin before baring his fangs and ripping through his flesh before sucking. Seungcheol immediately gets hard at the same liquid fire that had him crumbling last night and his head feels lighter the more he feels Chan's tongue darting around his skin. Seungcheol gasps when Chan bites him a second time and this one has Seungcheol writhing underneath him. His claws pierces through Chan's clothes by accident and he retracts them as soon as he gets a hold of himself. Chan gets a little bit more aggressive this time and Seungcheol is on the verge of actual panic when Chan pulls himself back so fast he almost falls over. Chan's eyes were still a deep bright red but they revert back to their soft brown hue after he blinks. Chan then leans in close and licks up the mess on Seungcheol's neck before pulling back and smiling at him.

"I'm... I'm terribly sorry." 

"Hey, it's okay."

"No, it is not. I lost control. It will not happen again."

"I kind of liked it. It scared the shit out of me but I definitely like this no restraint Chan better." Seungcheol offers and Chan rolls his eyes at him.

"I made a promise to treat you better. And I will."

"Chan. It's fine. I'm fine." Seungcheol offers again and he sees something flash in Chan's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. 

"Aside from the sex and the mutually satisfying results of you feeding from me, maybe we could get trust to be somewhere in between this relationship, too. Don't you think so?" 

"I... I don't feed on humans." Seungcheol was a bit taken by surprise by the honesty but he goes along with it.

"It's because I don't... I still can't hold myself back from feeding when I'm feeding on someone alive. It's alright if they're vampires because they'll heal. But the first and last time i fed on a human ended up with me killing him."

"Then you can practice restraint on me."

"What?"

"I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"Seungcheol thats-"

"I'm not just doing this for you. I'm afraid you got me hooked on vampire venom and if you won't bite me on your own will I will force your jaw to do so." Seungcheol says in an attempt to lighten up the mood and Chan does something that completely took him by surprise. Chan laughs.

Seungcheol hasn't seen him as honest as he was now. Head tilting back a bit as he lets out his laugh and something in Seungcheol wants to swallow up the sound as much as he could. Chan then stares at him with a sweet smile on his face. He then pressed both hands on Seungcheol's bare chest before leaning in for a kiss. Seungcheol moves his lips along with Chan's and gets lost in the way Chan responds to his touches. Chan pulls back and has to push Seungcheol down to keep him from chasing his lips and Seungcheol scoffs when Chan has the nerve to laugh at him. Seungcheol takes hold of Chan's wrists and pulls them away as he leans in for another kiss. 

After half an hour of them having fun in the pool, Seungcheol finding out vampires with masochistic tendencies don't usually use lube when they can just to get a kick out of it, they wash up in the shower room and go up to their room in robes that Seungcheol tells Chan he would have to steal. Seungcheol lounges on Chan's huge bed in just his boxers and lets Chan oogle him from his desk. 

"Is it safe to say that this whole horny phase is just your high from my blood or is it something more?" Seungcheol asks and Chan scoffs.

"That. And let's call it the honeymoon phase." Chan says with a smile and Seungcheol nods.

"I'm kind of curious about how you got your fair share of playtime before I got here." Seungcheol asks and Chan smirks.

"Ah ha. So I was right. This whole thing with Wonwoo is more than just him being your right hand man, is it?" Seungcheol asks and Chan shrugs.

"I don't kiss and tell." Chan says, leaving his desk and walking towards the bed. Seungcheol pulls him back by his waist and kisses the back of his neck.

"Oh come on. Aren't you supposed to consider me your other half by now? What's mine is yours and all that." Seungcheol says and Chan sighs, content, as Seungcheol keeps his lips on his skin.

"Do I not satisfy you?" Chan asks and Seungcheol slips his fingers under Chan's shirt and palms at his soft skin. It's definitely one of the perks of getting to play with Chan.

"On the contrary. I'd like to hear from someone more experienced in satisfying you." Seungcheol offers and Chan moans when Seungcheol uses a bit of teeth on his neck. Such a typical vampire kink, to be honest.

"I'm afraid Wonwoo's off limits. I get to keep some things to myself, dear husband." Chan says and Seungcheol huffs. 

"You're no fun." Seungcheol says and Chan laughs. Then Seungcheol hears a high pitched sort of whistling from him and a few seconds later Wonwoo walks in through the doors and walks up to their bed. 

"Can you tell them to serve dinner out on the balcony in about an hour?" Chan tells Wonwoo and Wonwoo nods.

"Of course. Would you guys have any requests for dinner?" Wonwoo asks and Chan turns to Seungcheol.

"Anything would be fine." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo excuses himself before walking out.

"So that's how you get him to pop up whenever. When you said you trained your men I didn't think it was to that extent." Seungcheol teases and Chan laughs. 

"I told you, I'm really good at taming men." Chan says and Seungcheol's mind races at the thought. 

"I wouldn;t know." 

"That reminds me." Chan says, he reaches for his bag back on his desk and pulls out a slim square box.

"I wasn't kidding about that. You can say no if you'd like." Chan says and He hands Seungcheol the box before opening it for Seungcheol to see. 

"That's.."

"I figured it's best to go all the way." Chan says and he takes the collar from the velvet interior of the box and sets the box aside as he sits on Seungcheol's lap. 

"You know what it means, right?" Chan asks and of fucking course he does. He knows what it means to collar a wolf, much less putting one on an alpha. 

"You can say no." Chan offers and Seungcheol obviously should. This is the lowest you can subject a lycan to and he knew better than to tarnish his own pack's reputation by letting himself go through with this. 

"Of course this will only be for my eyes only. No one will ever know if you don't want them to know." Chan says.playing with the collar as he smiles down at Seungcheol. Seungcheol's blood starts rushing through his body and he can feel himself sweat at the thought of submitting to someone.

"What do you say?" Chan asks. Seungcheol should run. Call it quits now before he-

"What do you want, my little lycan." Chan's eyes lock into his and all of Seungcheol's restraints and inhibitions crumble into nothing. 

"I want it." Seungcheol's voice rings in his ears and he shakes himself out of whatever trance he was in before recoiling and shaking his head no.

"Wait, no. I- I was..."

"You were stalling for a lie."

"What was that?"

"A little vampire magic that only works for anyone who's tasted my blood."

"Compulsion?"

"Old blood magic."

"I still don't-" "Why bother lying?"

"Be honest with yourself Suengcheol. Why keep yourself from having this?" Chan asks and Seungcheol feels a chill run up his back again.

"It's complicated. This isn't... It's not just about me."

"But it is. Only I can see you in this way and I am not that good with sharing my playthings." Chan says and something about it sounds as if it was dripping with venom. Like it was a threat.

"No more excuses Seungcheol. I'll ask you this again and I want you to answer by yourself." Chan's voice wraps around Seungcheol like hands around his throat and he takes a deep breath. He knows he should say no. Everything in his life points to him saying no. His reputation and the reputation he's built for their pack were too much to wager over a silly little thing like having his own fun, but... 

"You said no one will know?" Seungcheol asks and he didn't have to look to see Chan grinning.

"Not a single soul. It'll be our own dirty little secret." Chan offers and Seungcheol takes a deep breath.

"Okay. I... I want it." Seungcheol gives in and Chan smiles.

"Chin up." Chan demands and Seungcheol cranes his neck up as Chan secures the collar snug around his neck. The weight of the leather on his skin is all too much now that Seungcheol has it on and he gasps when Chan tugs on it and locks it.

"The high and mighty Seungcheol all mine to play with." Chan says fingers running through the skin on his neck under the collar and Seungcheol closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath.

"Should I ask Wonwoo to push back the dinner an hour more so I can have fun with you? What do you think?"

"Don't. We can have fun for far longer after dinner." Seungcheol answers and it seems like it was the right answer as Chan forces his face up and smiles down at him. Seungcheol hopes this won't come back to bite him in the ass.

  
  


When morning came, Seungcheol groaned at the ache in his lower back and neck as he stretched himself awake. He hears the soft lulling hums coming from the bathroom as Chan takes his morning shower and flashes of Chan's bare skin and Seungcheol's cum on his skin as he scents him floods back to his mind. He's gotta hand it to him though. Chan's refractory period beats any omega Seungcheol's ever been with. And being a vampire just means he can take the worst Seungcheol has to give and would still ask for more. Seungcheol sits up on the bed and tries to stretch his neck when he feels the collar still secured tightly around his neck. He lets his fingers trace over the material and it just brings back all the tugging and gasping from last night. He unbuckles the collar from the back of his neck and he hears Chan sighing from the bathroom door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's starting to sting."

"Then ask me to take it off. Don't ever take it off by yourself without permission. Do you understand?" Chan asks and he moves towards the bed and calls for seungcheol to sit by the edge of the bed. Seungcheol places his hands on Chan's waist over his robe and lets him take the collar off. Seungcheol shivers at the cool feeling of his skin finally being able to breathe and Chan seems to want to get more from him by trailing his fingers over the sensitive skin. Seungcheol gasps when Chan's fingers ghost over the still stinging bite marks around his neck and Chan stares at him like he's offering him his blood again.

"Did you like it? Be honest." Chan asks and Seugncheol gasps when Chan pulls his hair back to make him look up.

"I did. I don't think any omega's gonna satisfy me anymore." Seungcheol admits and Chan soaks up the compliment. 

"Bold of you to assume I'd ever let you have fun with anyone else from now on." Chan says and Seungcheol smiles as Chan tilts his head up for a kiss.

"I won't be gone long so I'll probably be back for lunch." Chan says and he leaves Seungcheol's side to go into his walk-in closet to dress up.

"What is it that you do all the time? I thought princesses were just homeschooled and then only went out for pictures and stuff. Kiss baby's forehead and all that."

"They call me The Prince but it's all just a name. Also i think you're talking about Princess Diaries." Chan jokes back from the next room and Seungcheol laughs.

"No, but really. What are you really doing?"

"If you're so desperate to find out, dear husband, then I'll tell you. I'm head of human affairs. Anything a vampire does that affects a human is under my jurisdiction to serve them justice. And vice versa. Lot's of vampire hate crimes still exist in this age but it's not as bad as a couple of decades ago." Chan says and Seungcheol nods.

"Why is that your job? That's a third in line position."

"I am third in line. I have two older siblings."

"You what?"

"I'm the third son. I handle external affairs. Humans and vampires. Anything that needs legal action or advice. Stuff like that. My older brother is more for internal management. The ever so famous Lee Seokmin."

"Wait. He's that famous vampire, right?"

"His name in the media is just a cover up for his actual name in the vampire world. He may look soft and kind but if you overstep or disrespect him in any way he won't hold back. I once made a mistake on one case, mistakenly judging a vampire as guilty in an act of self defense, and he broke my arms for "handling" it wrong. It took me a couple of years for him to forgive me but we're all in good terms now."

"If he's the second then who's the first."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. All families have secrets and this one is our family's best kept secret."

"Oh, come on." 

"Even Wonwoo doesn't have the clearance to know this. You'll probably be allowed in on the secret when we're officially wedded." Chan says, coming out of the closet and walking up to him. Smiling at Seungcheol as he fixes his cuffs.

"But until then, my lycan, you only have to think of one vampire." Chan says and Seungcheol lets himself hum as Chan plays with his hair. 

"You know, I've always wanted to have a dog." Chan says and Seungcheol scoffs.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." Seungcheol says and Chan laughs.

"You kind of do remind me of a dog and it's not because you're a lycan. It's more like personality-wise."

"Okay, that I'm not gonna let go." Seungcheol says as he wraps his arms around Chan's thighs in a hug. 

"Let go. You're gonna crease my pants."

"You're no fun. Can't you leave work for a week?" Seungcheol asks, hopign it sounds convincing enough and Chan smiles.

"As much as i want to just play with you all day, I can't leave my work to someone else."

"Why not? I did when I came here." 

"Good point."

"So?"

"So I'm gonna see what I can do." Chan says and Seungcheol sighs.

"That's not much of a promise."

"I don't make promises I'm not a hundred percent sure I can keep." Chan says and he takes Seungcheol's hands off of him. 

"And this time, don't try to make a move on Wonwoo. It might be interpreted as me not being enough to hold you down and we both know that's not the case." Chan says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes before accepting Chan's kiss.

When Seungcheol comes out of the bathroom with just his bathrobe on he sees Wonwoo sitting on one side of the table while his breakfast is set on the opposite side of him. Wonwoo has a cup in front of him that he sips from as Seungcheol takes his seat and he crosses his legs when he smiles at Seungcheol.

"Not a word." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles.

"I gotta say, you're enjoying this assignment more than I assumed you would."

"I said not a word." Seungcheol says, grumbling as he takes a bite and Wonwoo shrugs.

"So does that mean we're in the same boat then."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that. I mean, I am engaged to him. And what are you again?"

"Don't try me."

"That's my line."

"My plan was perfect until you showed up."

"That's a you problem."

"Don't wait til I make it your problem."

"What's your damage? You think you can get on your high horse right now? You're not better than me. If you ask me, I think you're acting up all because you don't get all the affection Chan used to give you." Seungcheol snaps back and Wonwoo's whole face contorts in annoyance and Seungcheol grins.

"Face it. You were just something available to Chan before I came in." 

"And when I tell Chan about your little plan you'll be nothing more than another lycan breaking a vampire's trust."

"And when you do, I’ll be the big bad wolf who played with the vampire prince. And I'll tell Chan all about your little back story and then you'll just be another lonely street rat killing to make money." Wonwoo's hands move too fast for Seungcheol to see and something flies over the table and stuck itself right next to Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol laughs as he moves and stares at the knife stuck on his chair. Seungcheol plucks it out of the wood and smiles at Wonwoo. 

"We both have a knife under each other's throat, Wonwoo. If I were you I'd just play nice instead of growling at me all the time."

"You're just another dumb mutt drooling over him." Wonwoo says, his features were starting to look similar to a lycan, but a lot more toned down. But his rage and frustration was clear as day on his face. 

"And I get to fuck him every night." Seungcheol quips, smiling sweetly, and Wonwoo pushes his chair back, letting the wood drag on the floor and Seungcheol keeps eating as Wonwoo walks out of the room. 

"It's a pity, really. I've been asking Chan to let you in on the fun but he wouldn’t let me." Seungcheol says, not bothering to look up from his plate, and he feels his pride bloom in his chest as Wonwoo slams the door to his and Chan's room. Seungcheol hopes Wonwoo at least saw a few of the bite marks on his exposed neck, otherwise it'd been a waste to have held Chan back from healing them. 


	2. The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hanged Man represents wisdom, trials, circumspection, discernment, sacrifice, intuition, divination
> 
> But when reversed, it represents selfishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me updating my slightly immoral fic on christmas eve* 
> 
> merry christmas you filthy animals

Wonwoo takes a deep breath before opening the door and smiling at Chan. His smile was hopefully enough to pass for the two of them regardless if he doesn't want anything to do with Seungcheol. Seungcheol was sitting at the edge of the bed with Chan standing in between his legs just like how he's always been finding them since Chan took time off to prepare for their wedding. But in reality all they've done is see how many rooms they can defile by having sex multiple timese inside. Much more annoying than when they had wanted to do it in the outdoor pool. Wonwoo had to man the security cameras by himself just to give them the privacy Chan asked for and it was all the more painful knowing that Chan and Seungcheol were giving the camera knowing looks for the most different reasons. 

"Good morning young master, master Seungcheol. Your breakfast is ready by the balcony." Wonwoo announces and Chan turns to grin at him.

"Thank you Wonwoo."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually I have a question." Chan says and Wonwoo nods.

"Does the collar suit Seungcheol or not?" Chan asks and he steps aside to show Seungcheol and Seungcheol had the nerve to look embarrassed by it. 

He's nice to look at, he'll give him that. Wonwoo had always favored lycans more than vampires. more lively and reckless. The most fun he's had with lycans are with the ones he had to coerce into submitting to him and it was always more fun when they had more fights in them. It was all the more rewarding when you see them breaking right in front of you. 

And from the looks of it, Chan sure had fun breaking this one in.

Having a collar on a lycan means more than it would if the roles were reversed and Chan had the collar on. Lycans hold their pride higher than anything and submitting themselves to this means completely giving themselves in. Stripping down on their barest, and Wonwoo can't help but think that Seungcheol looks best like this. 

"It does. Although maybe a different color would suit master Seungcheol better." Wonwoo says, schooling his expression and taking note of the expression on Seungcheol's face. Calculating but still a bit humiliated.

"What did you have in mind?" Chan asks and Wonwoo keeps his smile the same.

"Red. It would suit his complexion so much better. Wouldn't you think so, young master?" Wownoo asks Chan and Chan grins before turning back to Seungcheol and tilting his head. 

"You're right. I guess I have another thing to add on my list for today." Chan says, caressing Seungcheol's jaw, and Wonwoo's blood boils.

"Are you planning on going out, young master?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

"Yeah. Can you help arrange the car for after we eat?"

"Of course." 

"Oh, and this time, I'm taking Wonwoo. You're gonna have to survive the day with just the rest of the servants." Chan teases and Seungcheol huffs. Chan then unclips the collar and Wonwoo watches as Seungcheol's posture straighten as he pulls the collar off. The red patch of skin lined along where the collar was looks irritated and Seungcheol's fingers moving immediately to scratch on it had Wonwoo reaching for his hand to pull away.

"I'll get something for that." Wonwoo offers and Seungcheol looks up and nods silently.

"I'd have thought you'd be a lot smarter when it comes to using leather, young master." Wonwoo turns to Chan and Chan shrugs.

"He likes the sting. Don't you?" Chan asks Seungcheol and Seungcheol looks away from the both of them before nodding.

"But I'd like whatever you have to keep me from scratching this." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods before stepping back and bowing. 

"Breakfast on the balcony. And this time I asked them to give master Seungcheol stainless steel utensils instead of our usual silverware." Wonwoo says and Chan raises an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Lycans have a slight allergic reaction to silver, apparently." Wonwoo offers and Chan turns to Seungcheol as Seungcheol just smiles.

"You really are a masochist, aren't you?" Chan quips and Seungcheol shrugs.

"Next time, please tell us whenever you feel any discomfort, master Seungcheol." Wonwoo offers and Seungcheol nods.

"I will. I should probably start with wolfsbane too, then." Wonwoo blinks and he turns to Chan only to see his clueless expression too.

"They're usually found inside a royal vampire household, right? It wasn't just some aesthetic thing. Those things repel lycans." Seungcheol says and Chan turns to Wonwoo with a worried look and Wonwoo gets the message immediately.

"I'll have them removed immediately." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol reaches for his wrist and shakes his head.

"Don't. Okay. It's fine as long as I don't ingest it or something. The plants outside are okay but maybe just not have them inside?"

"Seungcheol. I'm not just gonna let you live in the manor with those things lying around."

"And how exactly are you gonna explain to your servants why you had those plants uprooted?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo gets it. If word gets out why they had to remove those plants there's no doubt that people would weaponize those plants immediately.

"But-" "Wonwoo. Just refrain from putting flowers inside and I'll be fine." Seungcheol cuts Chan off and Wonwoo stares at Chan before nodding and bowing. 

"If that's what you want." Wonwoo says and Chan stays unmoving.

"This discussion isn't over." Chan says and he stomps to the bathroom.

Seungcheol watches Chan slam the door shut and smiles fondly at it. Wonwoo sighs internally at the open expression on his face that he's not even trying to hide and he bows once again and excuses himself from Seungcheol. He's not about to tell him that it just shows that Chan is concerned about him since he is still on Wonwoo's bad side. Wonwoo tells the couple of servants by the balcony to tell the driver to prepare the car for Chan and they bow before making their way downstairs. Wonwoo goes outside and checks the table again and he stares at the silverware glinting under the sun and it reminded him of a few days back when his temper got the best of him and almost flung a knife right into Seungcheol's neck. 

He could easily kill him if Wonwoo had decided he'd want to. 

But given the situation now, Wonwoo figures Chan's already a bit attached to the lycan for him to do anything drastic, much less have him killed. 

Chan walks out of the balcony with no one but the scowl on his face and Wonwoo wants nothing more than to whatever he has to to take it away.

"You realize how unreasonable he's being, don't you?" Chan asks. His words turn sharp to tell Wonwoo he's not at all pleased by what had been agreed on earlier.

"Pardon me for saying this, young master, but I think master Seungcheol's decision was the right one."

"They're toxic to lycans, Wonwoo."

"Only if ingested. You're letting your feelings for him cloud your better judgement. Think about the weight of your actions." Wonwoo says and he moves to stand next to Chan to pour him his drink.

"If our staff gets even the slightest idea on why we had them removed not even a week after he's moved in it will be disastrous on master Seungcheol's part. He's not the only one who could be in danger but also his entire kind." Wonwoo explains and Chan huffs out an indignant sigh. Well, he wouldn't be the master Wonwoo's been serving for years if he wasn't stubborn.

"Master Seungcheol trusted you enough to let you in on his kind's most well kept secret, young master. Don't be stubborn." Wonwoo offers and Chan sighs. Wonwoo stares at the defeated expression on his face and Wonwoo thinks he's got to him.

"Well, I'm not the only one. He told you about it, too." Chan says and Wonwoo freezes. 

"I guess he did. I'm glad he finds that he can put his trust in me just as you did." Wonwoo says and he keeps himself from gasping when Chan reaches for his hand.

"Of course I trust you. I trust you enough to let you see me even in my most vulnerable." Chan says and the glint on his eyes and the way his words fall from his lips was just as sweet as when he first asked Wonwoo in his bed. 

"I'm afraid I've forgotten how you taste like in the past week." Chan says, kissing his knuckles and Wonwoo stares.

"Can I?"

"Of course." Wonwoo answers immediately and Chan kisses the skin on his wrist before sinking his fangs to puncture the skin, gulping down the drawn blood for a second before licking the wound close and licking Wonwoo's blood off of his skin.

"I missed having you for breakfast." Chan says and Wonwoo's mind races through all the possible meanings in that sentence . But he takes a step back when he hears those loud familiar footsteps out in the hallway. Not a second later, Seungcheol comes out to the balcony with a huge grin on his face.

"Is he still sulking?" Seungcheol asks and Chan scoffs.

"I'm a hundred years old vampire of the royal family. I do not sulk." Chan says, huffing, and eating his breakfast before Seungcheol could even take his seat and Seungcheol just stares at Chan from the other side of the table.

"Hey Wonwoo, it seems like Chan's still ignoring me so when you go out later could you maybe remind him to get me that red collar? I want to make up to him." Seungcheol asks and he smiles at Chan.

"You don't get to order Wonwoo around today, I'm afraid." Chan quips and Seungcheol sighs dramatically. 

"Well. If it's okay with you two I'll just continue my breakfast in the library. I saw a few intriguing titles there when we were there last time. You know, studying the difference between vampire and lycan anatomy." Seungcheol says and he gets up and picks up two apples from the middle of the table. He walks up to Chan to take his hand and lift it up to his lips before telling Chan he'll be waiting. Wonwoo stares as Seungcheoll takes a few steps back towards the door before he turns to Wonwoo and Wonwoo was just a bit confused by the wink he sent his way. 

After Chan's breakfast, Wonwoo ignoring the smile on Chan's face the entire time he was eating, he calls for someone to clean up the table before changing in his room. When he's going out in public as Chan's bodyguard, Wonwoo has to dress down in just casual clothes to prevent himself from attracting attention. He's also proven that he can protect Chan by himself enough times that even Chan's father had offered to take him as his guard. Wonwoo declines, of course, he does it as politely as he could and explains that as much as he respects him, his loyalty will only be to Chan. That seems to have been the right thing to do and now Wonwoo's reputation as Chan's one man army still precedes him. 

Wonwoo wears a plain black shirt over a suit and jeans that are great for running if ever he needed to. He grabs for his phone and pockets it before putting on his contacts and pushing his hair back. He checks himself in the mirror one last time before heading out of his room and turning to get to the car.

"You clean up good." Seungcheol's voice makes him turn and Seungcheol smiles at him from where he's standing next to Wonwoo's door and Wonwoo looks around before taking a deep breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Wonwoo says, letting go of the ugly resentment he has over Seungcheol and it's apparent that it took Seungcheol by surprise.

"Would you look at that? You actually look decent when you're not growling at me." Seungcheol saysa nd Wonwoo's eyebrow twitches as he smiles.

"I can take you right now and they'll believe me when I say it was self defense."

"Alright. Reel it in, Mission Impossible. I'm here to tell you to be careful."

"I'm always careful when it comes to protecting my master."

"I meant, be extra careful. Take it as an advice, from one traitor to another."

"I guess we at least have that in common." Wonwoo takes note and Seungcheol laughs.

"That and Chan."

"Do not compare what you think you two have to what we do." Wonwoo answers back and Seungcheol sighs.

"And you people think I'm the domineering alpha here. Look, I'm..." Seungcheol sighs.

"I want to call a truce. That's what that was earlier." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo holds a weighing gaze on him.

"I showed you my lowest and even told you the one thing I'd be killed for for exposing to anyone who isn't a lycan. I wanted you to have those over me so you'll know that I'm genuine and sincere here." Seungcheol saysa nd Wonwoo doesn't let his guard down. No matter how convincing he was.

"You're purposely giving me an edge over you?"

"Yeah."

"You know, to every lycan I've ever dealt with, that's almost the same as submitting yourself to me." Wonwoo notes and Seungcheol looks him in the eye and nods.

"Well. That's all I wanted to say. Be alert and be extra careful, Wonwoo. They will come after him." Seungcheol warns and Wonwoo watches as he turns and walks away. WOnwoo tries to process their whole conversation and he can't come up with any situation where this would be used against him. He can't see another reason for Seungcheol to do what he just did aside from the reason he claims and it's fucking Wonwoo up. Seungcheol can't possibly just leave his mission unfinished just because he's having fun with Chan. Lycans don't work like that. 

From Wonwoo's experience with lycans, there's nothing more important to them than their bond as one kind. Their loyalty defeats the fear that the vampire's hierarchy have built over the centuries they've lived and it's not unlikely that a lycan would rather waste his life than end up being used against his own kind. So Seungcheol completely throwing his whole race under the bus is way too far fetched for Wonwoo to believe in even if all signs point to him actually being genuine.

Wonwoo's mind was half occupied as he hovers over Chan while he roams his favorite mall but he still keeps an eye out for anyone that might prove Seungcheol right. And he did see one. A guy with a backpack pretending to be on his phone as he chances a glance at Chan. Wonwoo takes note of his profile, a cap and a mask that covers most of his face but Wonwoo focuses on his tanned skin contrasting his stark white hair. Wonwoo immediately hold's Chan's shoulder and silently pushes him out of whatever store they were in. It's a wordless tell they agreed on. If Wonwoo deems it unsafe for Chan and they're in public, he'll place a hand on Chan's shoulder before guiding him away. Chan always lets himself follow Wonwoo and it doesn't help when the guy just openly follows them. That's when Wonwoo uses his only move when it comes to malls and he asks Chan to pick a store he'd want to check and when Chan goes inside, Wonwoo calls for the manager to close the store in account of Chan wanting to browse privately and it always works. The manager, albeit nervous, immediately assists every customer inside to finish up and end their transactions before closing the store. Wonwoo thanks her and she asks permission if she could assist Chan and Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo can tell that she's human. That's safe enough. When Wonwoo turned to try and put a tracking spell on the guy following them, he can't feel his presence anymore. He tries to focus as much as he could but nothing. So he lets it be and focuses on Chan. 

Chan was browsing through suits and belts and Wonwoo keeps an eye on him as he thumbs through different textures of shirts before he happily grabs for one and the manager leads them through that section. Wonwoo follows as Chan just looks through their collection and Chan pulls out a white silk button up. Chan gives her measurements that Wonwoo knows aren't his and when Chan turns to smile at him he knows immediately that they're not shopping for him. 

"I still want to go and buy the collar after this but I know you'll refuse."

"You're right about that."

"So I want you to get the collar for me. I'll let Jay drive me home and I'll send him back to you as soon as I'm safe at home. That good enough for you?" Chan asks and Wonwoo clicks his tongue at the part of his plan where they need to separate but he figured the drive home won't be too dangerous.

"Fine. Call me as soon as you get home." Wonwoo concedes and Chan smiles.

Chan picks up a few more things in the store before Wonwoo asks the manager to let them out of the back exit and a security guard from the store directs them through the employee's entrance to the parking lot and Wonwoo thanks him as he calls for Chan's driver. Wonwoo tells Jay their plan and Chan waves goodbye to him with a grin and a reminder to pick a collar suit for Seungcheol and Wonwoo nods as he groans internally. Wonwoo puts on a cap as he follows Chan's direction to the store and Wonwoo comes up to a shop that sells belts and wallets and other accessories made of leather. The man behind the counter welcomes him and when Wonwoo hands him the piece of paper Chan handed him in the car, the man goes to the back of the store and comes back after a minute with two slim square boxes. He unlatches the lock on both boxes and lifts them up for Wonwoo to check and Wonwoo stares at them. Wonwoo nods and the man closed the boxes and placed them in a paper bag. Wonwoo hands him his credit card and the man punches it in and thanks him. telling him to come back whenever they have another special personalized request. Wonwoo nods and walks out. 

Wonwoo was on the way out of the mall when Can called to tell him he's home and that Jay was on his way back. Wonwoo tells Chan he got the package, both of them, and Chan sounds as excited as he looked earlier. Wonwoo waits for Jay by the mall's entrance and he slouches in his seat as Jay drives.

"The young master asking you to do crazy requests again?" Jay asks and Wonwoo laughs softly.

"When did he ever ask me to do anything that isn't crazy?" Wonwoo answers and Jay laughs.

Wonwoo heads straight to Chan's room as soon as Jay drops him off of the front of the house and he can't even say he's surprised to find Chan watching as Seungcheol tries all the shirts he's bought with him just in his boxers. 

"Young master. Master Seungcheol." Wonwoo greets them and Wonwoo hands the paper bag to Chan on the bed and steps back. 

"That's for tonight. We're about to have lunch by the pool and I'd like it if you join us Wonwoo." 

"Of course. Let me just get changed."

"You don't have to."

"Pool requires less clothing." Seungcheol adds and Wonwoo smiles as he looks him up and down.

"Then I guess you're already ahead of us then." Wonwoo comments and Seungcheol smiles at him as Chan laughs. 

Wonwoo went on ahead to the pool to check that everything's alright and he sent the servants out as he turned the camera off, notifying the guards beforehand saying that he'll be personally monitoring both masters on their lunch. Wonwoo can almost see the knowing glances he's about to get from the staff after this but he doesn't care. Not much matter to him than serving Chan any way he has to. 

Chan and Seungcheol come in in their robes and Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at the robe in Seungcheol's arm. 

"I figured you'd need it."

"Thank you, master Seungcheol." Wonwoo answers which earns a laugh from both of them.

"The cameras are off, Wonwoo. No need for all that." Seungcheol says and he gently tugs Wonwoo's suit off of his shoulders and Wonwoo stares as Seungcheol offers him an incredibly wide smile that Wonwoo can't help but think isn't genuine at all.

"Well isn't this a sight. Both of my boys playing nice. I thought you'd end up drowning yourselves in the tension between you days ago." Chan says and he gives them both a knowing look. 

"Yeah, you're not as subtle as you think." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs.

"Can you blame me?" Wonwoo asks and Chan offers his hand from where he was standing and Wonwoo walked up to him and reached for his hand. Chan wastes no time in pulling him down by the back of his neck and kissing him gently on the lips. The tender touch of his lips is a stark contrast on the bruising grip he has on the back of his neck and Wonwoo couldn't help the sound that comes out from the back of his throat. Chan pulls him back and licks Wonwoo's lips softly before smiling up at him and Wonwoo groans when Chan tugs on his shirt.

"Come on." Chan says and he lets go of Wonwoo's shirt to shrug off his robe and dive into the pool. 

Wonwoo watches as Chan resurfaces with a smile on his face and his trunks in his hand. Wonwoo can see the shattered silhouette of Chan's bare body under the surface and he didn't have to turn to see Seungcheol dropping his robe as well and diving in after him. Wonwoo takes off his clothes without taking his eyes off of Chan and he watches as Seungcheol swims up to him and kisses him. Watches Chan wrap his arms around Seungcheol's neck as Seungcheol rotates them afloat so he can stare back at Wonwoo as he kisses Chan like he's as hungry for it as Wonwoo is. Wonwoo leaves his boxer briefs on as he dives into the pool, glad he still has his contacts on as he swims towards the two in the middle of the pool and this time it was Chan's turn to stare at Wonwoo as they kept kissing. 

Once Wonwoo does reach them, he doesn't bother restraining himself as he grabs Chan's arm off of Seungcheol's neck, opening a space for him to lick at Chan's neck. Chan lets out a different kind of moan as he pulls away for Seungcheol and Wonwoo chances a glance at the lycan which was enough for him to get what he means. Seungcheol follows suit and Chan lets out a strangled gasp asSeungcheol's mouth latches on the other side of his neck. Wonwoo feels Chan tenses, sinking a bit, and Wonwoo's arm moves under his armpit to pull him up at the same time Seungcheol does the same. They keep themselves up in the middle of the pool with Chan breathing hard with a smile on his face and Wonwoo figured it'd be better to take this in the shallow part of the pool. 

When they've set Chan on his feet, the two of them go back to helping themselves to Chan's skin and every groan and moan that comes from the vampire's throat just urges them to do more. Seungcheol maneuvers himself around Chan, moving to his side to his back and he winks at Wonwoo as he starts kissing Chan's shoulder. Chan lets out a sharp gasp, one hand going up to grab the back of Seungcheol's head to grab for his hair and Wonwoo pulls back to watch Chan, slack jawed, gasping, beautiful, unraveling. Wonwoo leans in to cup Chan's jaw, turning his head towards him to let him know what Wonwoo intends to do, And Chan gulps before licking his lips and leaning in to kiss Wonwoo. Wonwoo slips his hand down Chan's chest to his lean stomach and he purposely avoids that part to swallow up Chan's whines. When Wonwoo's hand goes between Chan's legs, he finds a hand where he intends to put his won. He blinks his eyes open, still kissing Chan, and stares at Seungcheol and Wonwoo blindly directs his finger where he wants it to go and Seungcheol's hand wraps around his waist and Wonwoo holds his stare as he pushes his finger in Chan along with Seungcheol.

Chan shakes like a leaf in between them and Wonwoo pulls back as he gasps for air. Chan's forehead falls against his and his hands go up Wonwoo's hair to tug on them softly. Wonwoo groans at the sting and Chan lets out another throaty gasp when Seungcheol curls his fingers inside Chan. Chan starts gasping out curses and profanities and Seungcheol takes that as an invitation to keep going. Wonwoo loves watching Chan come undone in front of him and Seungcheol surely knows what he's doing because Chan grips his hair, pulls him closer, close enough to press his mouth against Wonwoo's neck, and he sinks his teeth in Wonwoo's neck as he squeezes their fingers in his ass. 

Chan's orgasm passes through the three of them in different ways and Wonwoo feels his knees almost buckle as Chan licks his neck to close the wound before pulling back and grinning at him. Chan then grips Seungchel by the back of his head and turns his head for a kiss. Wonwoo sees Seungcheol lick into Chan's mouth and the thought of the two of them sharing the taste of his blood has him breathing hard. Here's two of the most powerful men in Korea and they're both hard at the taste of Wonwoo's blood. Something about it ignites something ugly in Wonwoo's gut but it's too late now. He's left his better judgement the minute he took up Chan's offer to join them, he can almost see it lying on the edge of the pool, and now the only thing he can regret is if he doesn't get as much as he can from the experience.

Chan pulls away from Seungcheol by licking his lips and Wonwoo pulls his finger out of Chan as he takes hold of both of his legs and wraps them around his waist, pushing him back against Seungcheol's chest. Chan groans again and Wonwoo figures it's from Seungcheol pulling out his fingers because his hands wrap around Chan's body from under his armpits and Seungcheol looks up at him with a smile. He takes hold of Chan's legs by grabbing him from under his knees and holding his legs up. Seungcheol moves back, smiling at Wonwoo like he's offering Chan's ass to him as some sort of a gift and Wonwoo's not about to say no. He tugs his underwear down and kicks them off under the water as he pumps his dick a few more times before aligning it on Chan's entrance. Chan pulls him in for a kiss as he does and he swallows up every sound Chan lets out as he pushes in. 

Wonwoo knew Chan better than he thought he knew himself and he knew better than to stop and let Chan adjust to his size. Chan likes the pleasure laced with as much pain his body can take and Wonwoo has no restrictions in giving Chan whatever he needs. Chan gets pushed up on Seungcheol's chest every thrust Wonwoo makes and Chan's melodic gasps just vibrates through Wonwoo like some sort of aphrodisiac that urges him to move faster, to give it to him harder. Wonwoo's not ashamed to say to them that he's close, being pent up since he wasn't given permission to touch himself ever since Seungcheol had settled himself in their life, and Chan bites his lips as he nods. Giving Wonwoo permission. 

Wonwoo's orgasm felt like a sharp and heavy blow in his gut and he's cumming more than he used to, given the situation. Wonwoo shoves himself deep inside Chan as he empties himself and Chan wraps a gentle hand on his neck. Not really grabbing it and not really pulling. Just skin on skin as Wonwoo gently fucks himself in and out of Chan as he lets his orgasm ride out. Wonwoo can feel the two of them staring at him as he stares at Chan's stomach and Chan lifts his chin up to face them. Seungcheol lets go of Chan's legs and Chan wraps them around Wonwoo's waist, keeping Wonwoo inside him, as he pulls Wonwoo in closer. Chan sucks on the skin of his neck as he runs his palms on Wonwoo's arms and Wonwoo fights the urge to close his eyes to stare up at Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol lets out a moan as Wonwoo grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Seungcheol closes his eyes and one of his hands wraps around Wonwoo's arm. Wonwoo pulls back and smiles as he turns to Chan and Chan lets himself be manhandled, flipping him around to face Seungcheol without pulling out and Wonwoo starts moving again. Chan gasps as Seungcheol bites around his neck while Wonwoo fucks him harder than before and Wonwoo's sure he's gonna regret this when he has to get the pool drained and cleaned. Seungcheol smiles at Wonwoo, pulling away from Chan, and he tells Wonwoo to hold him up. Wonwoo wraps an arm around Chan's stomach as Seungcheol dives under the water. Chan lets out a scream not a second later and Wonwoo gets harder at the thought of Seungcheol Sucking Chan's dick under the surface. Seungcheol comes back up after every minute to take a deep breath and Wonwoo lasts ten minutes this time before spilling inside Chan who in turn tightens up and chokes. Seungcheol takes a few seconds more before he resurfaces and he shows them Chan's cum in his mouth. Wonwoo pulls him in for an open mouthed kiss and Chan whines. 

Wonwoo pulls out of Chan and Chan groans at the empty feeling. 

"I can help with that." Seungcheol offers and this time, Chan is pressed against the wall of the pool while Seungcheol slips in from behind. Wonwoo took it upon himself to act first and he wraps himself around Seungcheol's back. Seugncheol tenses and Wonwoo tries to calm him down by kissing his shoulder. 

"I've... I've never bottomed before." Seungcheol says and it looks like it surprises him more than it surprises Wonwoo. He flushes from the neck up but he doesn't stop fucking into Chan as Wonwoo mouths his neck. 

"Do you want me to..?" Wonwoo trails off. His question is too much for the both of them but Seungcheol just cranes his neck to give Wonwoo more skin to taste. Wonwoo pressed his lips harder this time, trailing his finger down Seungcheol’s toned back, sliding it down his spine and he let it trail down to his ass. 

"Such a waste for an alpha to have an ass like this." Wonwoo whispers into Seungcheol's ear and he grins at how easy it is to rile him up. Wonwoo trails his finger right over Seungcheol's entrance, pressing the pads of his fingers down without pushing it in and Seungcheol groans and stills inside Chan.

"I'm... I'm clean." Seungcheol says and this time Wonwoo pulls back to grin at him.

"Chan told me to." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's brain just blanks out.

"Aren't you a good boy." Wonwoo says. trying to see just how to play with Seungcheol and the praise just sinks into him as he shudders under Wonwoo's hands.

"Are you okay with just fingers for now? I don't think you can take the real thing without lube." Wonwoo offers and Seungcheol nods.

"Anything. I'm good with anything." Suengcheol says and Wonwoo presses his middle finger in and Seungcheol jolts. He tenses and Wonwoo bites the junction of his neck and shoulder to ground him. 

"Too much?" Wonwoo asks, lips still on Seungcheol's skin and Seungcheol whines at the same time Chan did.

"Fuck. He just got harder." Chan whines. "Bigger." Chan says and Wonwoo pushes his finger in slowly. One knuckle at a time. And after a minute he has his finger inside Seungcheol. Seungcheol shudders and gasps and when Wonwoo curls his finger up Seungcheol moans.

"Don't stop moving." Chan whines and Seungcheol can only whimper as he tries to move his hips. 

Wonwoo figured Seungcheol's too overwhelmed by it all so he positioned himself behind Seungcheol, pressed his now half hard dick right under his hand in Seungcheol, and pressed his abdomen flat on Seungcheol's ass. Wonwoo moves his finger inside Seungcheol as he pushed his hips forward, fucking him inside Chan, and then pulling him back with his other hand. Wonwoo's dick touches right under Seungcheol's balls and Wonwoo can get used to the heavy rythm of Seungcheol's breath as he helps him fuck Chan. 

Wonwoo grins and hooks his chin on Seungcheol's shoulders as he keeps moving Seungcheol in and out of Chan.

"I didn't know you were completely useless on your own, Seungcheol." Wonwoo starts and he smiles when he gets the reaction he was craving for. Seungcheol chokes back a moan and his hand on chan's waists grip hard enough to draw blood. 

"I have to move you by hand just because of a finger up your ass? You're basically a toy I'm using to fuck our Chan, aren't you." Wonwoo says and he's sure that if they weren't in a pool, Suenghceol would have crumbled to his knees. 

"I- I... I'm-" Seungcheol stutters, choking as he gasps for air. 

"Is it too much for you? Is the mutt enjoying having his ass played with? Some alpha you turned out to be." Wonwoo says and almost instantly, Seungcheol tenses in his hands. He slouches forward, wrapping his arms around Chan, and squeezing his thighs around Wonwoo's now fully hard dick.

"Fuck." Wonwoo pulls back but Seungcheol pulls him back by holding onto his wrist and placing it back on his waist.

"Do... do you wanna use them?" Seungcheol asks over his shoulder and Wonwoo groans.

"You want me to fuck your thighs?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods. He cranes his neck as much as he could and Wonwoo had half a mind to keep him straining like that for a few moments more but he gives in and leans in for a kiss.

"Use me. You can use me." Seungcheol says. his eyes half lidded, and he doesn't stop until Wonwoo has his hands on his waist. Seungcheol wraps a hand on Wonwoo's cock and he's glad he's still a bit lubed up from his own cum when he came in Chan otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to this. 

Wonwoo lasted not longer than five minutes. He didn't think it was a certain kink he had but having Seungcheol's quivering thighs squeezing his dick as he fucks in and out has Wonwoo biting Seungcheol's shoulders as he cums barely anything. He shakes and bites harder, soaking in Seungcheol's moans as he pulls back. 

Wonwoo takes a couple of steps back from the, staring at the two as they stare back with a hazed eye, and Wonwoo thinks he's majorly fucked in the head for thinking this would end prettily on any of their part. 

It was still the Lee manor and he is still the head of staff. So Wonwoo helps both of his masters out of the water and he gathers up their robes, walking around the pool naked , and he can't help but roll his eyes as they both stare at his dick as he walks back. They fit themselves in a single shower room and Wonwoo fingers Chan to clean the cum out of him. Seungcheol and Chan make out under the spray of the shower and then Seungcheol would leave Chan and turn to grin at Wonwoo before leaning in and kissing him as eagerly as he did Chan. Wonwoo doesn't stop his fingers as Seungcheol licks inside his mouth and after they deemed Chan to be clean enough, Chan presses him up against the wall and now it's Wonwoo who's under the mercy of two mouths in his neck. 

After they've dried up and put on their robes, they walk back outside and head for the long table. Wonwoo turns the lights on since it was getting dim outside and Wonwoo had to double check that it was just because of the storm clouds and not because it was already past sunset and they've ended up losing track of time and fucked each other for hours without realizing it. Wonwoo still serves them their drinks and all but Chan pulls him to sit next to him. Chan smiles at him and then he tilts his head towards the other end of the table and he finds Seungcheol silently eating his food. Chan makes a face like he's trying to tell Wonwoo something and Wonwoo just stares. Chan sighs and tilts his head towards Seungcheol, pinching his arm.

_ I don’t have to tell you what it’s like on my first time, do I?  _ Chan asks, directly in Wonwoo’s mind, and Wonwoo can’t help the sharp breath he takes from the sensation of it.

Right.

"You doing okay?" Wonwoo asks over the table and Seungcheol's eyes weigh differently from the way they did before. He can't maintain eye contact with Wonwoo for more than a second and Wonwoo feels bad for smiling at it.

"Sorry. I'm just... not used to, you know... That." Seungcheol says and he takes a deep breath. "Not with other people, anyways." 

"Was everything okay? I didn't take it too far, did I?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol shakes his head no.

"You were... It was good. I liked it." Seungcheol says and Chan drops his hand on the inside of Wonwoo's thighs.

"You two were good together." Chan says and Seungcheol smiles.

"I didn't think you'd have him tamed this much in under a week." Wonwoo notes and Seungcheol flushes from the neck up.

"He likes not being in control. But that's not my story to tell." Chan starts and he picks up his fork and starts eating.

"I just... It's just the same with Chan, really. I've always had everyone watching me, expecting me to do shit as best as I can. And it feels nice not being able to feel the pressure of that."

"Of making your own choices." Wonwoo adds and Seungcheol nods.

"I told him how good you were at making me feel that and now he knows first hand." Chan adds as well and Wonwoo smiles.

"So will this be happening again?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shrugs and points at Seungcheol. Seungcheol shrugs and smiles.

"Well, we are getting married. And what's his is mine, and all that." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.

After their lunch, they lounged about in the pool for a while and Chan hears his phone ring from where it was on the table. His voice and face changed into a serious one so quick that Wonwoo knew exactly who it was. Chan excused himself, telling them he'll be in his study for a while, and both of them knew right away that Chan won't be out until around dinner. Seungcheol was repeatedly diving under the surface of the water the entire time and he only comes out of the pool when Chan leaves. He pats himself dry and sits opposite Wonwoo at the table and Wonwoo figures it's the only time for their conversation.

"This isn't just an act is it?" Wonwoo asks with no warning prior and Seungcheol takes it well. Looking up at him and shaking his head no.

"You'd betray your own kind for Chan?"

"I'm not betraying anyone for anything. My plan was just my plan. I wanted to do it to prove something to my father. The whole thing was just me being an idiot and now that I do want this I just want to forget about it."

"But you're afraid I won't."

"I'm not gonna lie. You're the only thing here that's standing in the way of me getting what I want." Seungcheol admits and Wonwoo scoffs.

"Funny. That's exactly how i feel about you."

"But that was before. Chan trusts you." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's heart squeezes in an uncomfortable yet familiar way.

"So you automatically trust me, too?"

"Oh, no. But It wouldn't hurt to try." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo still can't shake the feeling like Seungcheol's out to get Chan.

"And this whole submissive alpha act?" Wonwoo asks Seungcheol's face lights up a bright red. Not what Wonwoo was expecting.

"I'm not... It wasn't a lie. I told you why." 

"So I'm allowed to play with you like Chan is?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Alright. Get under the table."

"What?"

"I don't like repeating myself." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stares at him.

"It's not an act, right? Then get under the table and let me use you the way you want me to." Wonwoo says and that seems to shake Seungcheol out, pushing his chair back and getting on his knees and crawling under the table. Wonwoo spreads his legs open, letting his robe part and watching as Seungcheol's face comes closer to his dick.

"How good are you at sucking dick?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol lets out a huff.

"Chan was wrong. You're not that properly trained as he said you would be." Wonwoo says and he wraps his fingers on Seungcheol's damp hair before pulling and tilting his head up.

"I'm... I'm not sure." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo tsks at him. 

"Well, I guess you'll just have to show me then." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol moans when Wonwoo shoves his face to his still soft cock.

Seungcheol may not have been as properly trained as Chan said but he is just as easy as Chan deemed he would be. He opens his mouth and gently fits the head of Wonwoo's cock on his tongue. He sucks on the tip for a second before he tries to take more of it in. Wonwoo can feel Seungcheol's hand on his legs as Seungcheol takes him in his mouth and he chokes when he gets all of it in. Wonwoo sighs disappointedly at him and pulls him back by tugging on his hair. Seungcheol gasps, drool already falling at the side of his lips and he stares up at Wonwoo with watery eyes.

"I'm not even hard yet. How am I supposed to fuck your mouth like this?" Wonwoo asks softly, trying a different approach for Seungcheol, and he runs his finger through Suengcheol's hair to push it back.

"Again. I wanna try again." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo takes his hand off of his head, sitting back as he watches Seungcheol. Seungcheol hesitates for a second but he leans in and licks at the head of Wonwoo's cock before trying to take him in again inch by inch.

Wonwoo starts to get hard at Seungcheol's warm and wet mouth. Lycans always had such hot body temperature that their mouths always felt a bit feverish. But Seungcheol's wasn't like any lycan he's been with. None of the indignant attitude and the chin-up pride Wonwoo sees in him when he first got out of the car. Seungcheol tries his best to take as much of Wonwoo's length in him but he still can't force himself to take more than a few inches after the head. Seungcheol tries once and he gags and Wonwoo had to grip on the table to keep himself from fucking Seungcheol's pretty mouth just to hear and feel Seungcheol gagging on his cock again. This Seungcheol was definitely not the Seungcheol that came in here weeks ago. This one is just in dire need of a certain type of attention. The kind of attention Wonwoo’s not a stranger to. 

"Show me up until where can you take it." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol takes a deep breath through his nose before shoving his mouth as far as he can on Wonwoo's cock. When Seuncheol chokes and stops, Wonwoo grips his hair again and keeps him there. Smiling as Seungcheol moans.

"If master Chan had asked me to train you since you came here, you'd have been able to take all of me down your throat before your first week here ended." Wonwoo says, caressing Seungcheol's face and he just gets harder with every whimper Seungcheol makes on his cock. 

"If I had my way with you, you'd end up on your knees on your own accords, begging me to fuck your mouth." Wonwoo adds and he presses his thumb over Seungcheol's stretched out lips before pushing him down a bit.

"And you'd definitely would have know what it feels like to bottom.'' Wonwoo says and Seungcheol's jaw tenses, his teeth digging on Wonwoo's cock and the pain just jolts through Wonwoo like a shot of adrenaline. Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol back slowly and Wonwoo leans down as he pulls Seunghceol up to his knees, licking up the thick drool pooling in Seungcheol's mouth.

"I'm.. I'm hard." Seungcheol says, he tears up a bit as he spreads his legs to show his hard cock to Wonwoo and Wonwoo just shrugs.

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol whimpers pathetically. 

"Please." Seungcheol pleads and Wonwoo hums as he pushes Seungcheol back down and runs his fingers through his hair. 

"Make me cum in your mouth and I'll help." Seungcheol whimpers but he leans in and takes his dick in his mouth again.

Wonwoo's has been with 'submissive' lycans before but due to some sort of setting in their brain like a genetic trait they all seem to have, none of them will submit without a fight. Others will even pretend to put up a fight just for the sake of it and more often than not, Wonwoo has to physically fight over dominance which seems to add on to how aroused the lycan was. But Seungcheol is just plain out pliant. His movements stutter when he feels Wonwoo's hand on him and he whines when Wonwoo pets his hair. He also tries his best to look up and to show to Wonwoo that he is trying his best. Like he needs Wonwoo's approval. Like he needs to do his best for him. It's all too new and all too charming for Wonwoo and his mind starts racing, thinking up ideas on how many ways he can play with Seungcheol and how many ways he can break him even further. 

Wonwoo's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar feeling of his orgasm building up in his gut and it took him completely by surprise. Seungcheol had pushed himself deeper, taking almost all of Wonwoo in his mouth, and when the head of his dick reaches the back of his throat, instead of gagging and pulling away, Seungcheol gags and lets Wonwoo's dicks stay there as his throat squeezes around him and Seungcheol looks up at him with eyes that seems like they're begging Wonwoo to cum. So he did. Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol back enough to cum in his mouth and not down his throat and he tells Seungcheol to not swallow yet. Seungcheol tears up some more as Wonwoo fills his mouth with his release and Wonwoo smiles when he's done. Wonwoo pulls back, asks Seungcheol to show him, and he does.

Embarrassment is such a good look on Seungcheol and if Wonwoo knew him better he'd say he can probably have Seungcheol cumming by just saying the right words. By pushing the right buttons. Mixing praises with obscenities until Suengcheol's mind breaks from them. Wonwoo stares at the mess in Seungcheol's mouth and he smiles as he pulls at Seungcheol's phone also on the table and holds Seungcheol's jaw in his hands before asking for him to look at the camera. Wonwoo takes a couple of photos and asks Seungcheol to swallow. Seungcheol hesitates for a bit but as soon as Wonwoo closes his mouth for him and demands for him to swallow, Seungcheol does. 

"Good boy. Looks like you're not a useless mutt after all are you?" Wonwoo says, pulling Seungcheol out from under the table and pulling him on his lap. The position itself had Seungcheol frowning, his legs open on either side of Wonwoo, leaving his painfully hard cock out in the open as Wonwoo stared him up and down.

"You promised." Seungcheol reminds him and Wonwoo laughs. 

“And I have to keep my promise?” Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol’s frown deepens. “You don’t get to demand things. Do you understand?” Seungcheol bites his lips, nodding, and Wonwoo smiles. “Good. And since you’re doing well I guess you deserve it.” Wonwoo says and Seungcheol shakes from just Wonwoo’s hands on his hips. 

"I could just fuck you on the table until you're crying but I think I'll save that one for later." Wonwoo says and he pulls Seungcheol up again and pushes him to sit on the table.

"I'm gonna suck you off, now okay? You're not allowed to move or touch me. And you have to tell me when you're about to cum." Wonwoo instructs him and Seungcheol whimpers as he nods. 

Seungcheol's cock was gorgeous. From the size, the length and thickness of it. Hell, even the way it curves just adds something to it. Wonwoo starts slow. Painfully slow. He licks at Suengcheol's dick from the base up and he sucks on the head hard enough to elicit sensitive moans from him. When Wonwoo decides he's played with Seungcheol enough, he takes him in his mouth and just takes him all the way. Seungcheol grabs for his head by instinct and Wonwoo pulls back immediately. 

"What did I tell you?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Please don't stop."

"Do you want me to hold your hands down?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods.

"Please. I wanna do good." Wonwo smiles at the sentence and he figures it's Seungcheol's way of acting cute. 

Wonwoo takes Seungcheol's hands and holds them on Seungcheol's back. When he has them there, he goes back at it like he never stopped in the first place and Seungcheol can't even be bothered to keep his noise down. He moans and curses and Wonwoo didn't believe him when he said he was about to bum but when he feels Seungcheol's cock twitch, he takes him all in and lets Seungcheol cum down his throat. The burn is bad, lycans cum a lot especially when they're alphas, and boy did Seungcheol prove that he was an alpha. It almost makes wonwoo want to show Seungcheol who he really is. To shift right there in his true form and show him what he really is. But Wonwoo think's that's a bit too much for now.

Wonwoo chokes a bit on it, a bit out of practice from taking cocks this size in his mouth, but he still manages to milk everything out of Seungcheol before pulling up. Seungcheol whimpers when his dick falls limp on the table and he shakes at the feeling of being stared at. He tries to close his legs to cover himself up but Wonwoo clicks his tongue once and he sighs, opening his legs for Wonwoo. 

"Is your rut closing in?"

"How did you-"  "You taste a bit sweet. I've been with a lone alpha before and I helped him through his rut. His cum tasted good." Wonwoo explains and Seungcheol moans.

"Yeah. I'm... It's in two weeks."

"How will you be handling it?" Wonwoo asks, letting go of Seungcheol's arms but still gripping his waist as he kisses up Seungcheol's thighs. Seungcheol lets out high pitched breaths and moans and his legs shakes, treatheting to close but he fights it off and keeps his legs open.

"The original plan was to go home and deal with it there. But-  _ ah!" _ Seungcheol cries when Wonwoo kisses the tip of his soft cock and Wonwoo smiles at the reaction.

"But?"

"I... I want you to help me instead. Wanna know what it's like to get fucked when I'm in a rut." Seungcheol admits and Wonwoo hums.

"And master Chan?" 

"I wanna fuck him then, too. I can do it while you fuck me."

"Greedy. But okay." Wonwoo says and he shows Seungcheol mercy by kissing his thigh one last time. 

Instead of getting cleaned up in the showers, Seungcheol drags Wonwoo to the pool and pushes him up the wall before leaning in to kiss him. He wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck, their bodies flushed close under the water, as Seungcheol licks up his mouth. Wonwoo gives Seungcheol what he wanted, he reciprocates his advances and he kisses back as fiercely as the lycan did. Seungcheol was loud, moans and grunts and even a soft growling sound that seemed to come from his throat when Wonwoo tilts up his neck and kisses him there. This Wonwoo can understand. There was nothing here but mere mutual release. Seungcheol likes the freedom of not having to choose and Wonwoo's knack for taking control just makes them fit so perfectly together. And Wonwoo's not gonna admit that Seungcheol being his master just adds fuel to an already unstable fire. It also helps that Seungcheol is so damn easy to look at. Wonwoo nips at Seungcheol's skin some more but they stop when the door opens and Chan comes in with an exhausted face.

This is not gonna be good. 

And Wonwoo was right.

Chan was off his usual axis the rest of the night. He didn't even pay attention to Seungcheol and Wonwoo in the pool when he came back and no matter how much Seungcheol pushes for an answer, they just get a tired smile and a soft pat on Seungcheol's cheek. Wonwoo puts on his clothes as Seungcheol and Chan go up to their room to freshen up before dinner and Wonwoo fixes everything in the indoor swimming pool before calling in the servants. He asks them to just tidy up and to manage the towels (since Seungcheol used almost half of the towels in the shower room) and he asks one of the three to tell the kitchen to start preparing for dinner. He leaves them to go to his own room and there he takes a quick shower to actually clean himself before changing into his usual uniform. He leaves his phone in his room before going out and checking in the kitchen and when everything is set he asks them to get everything ready to be sent to the masters' room. Wonwoo then heads upstairs to tell them about dinner but he is welcomed by the sight of Chan lying in the middle of their bed with Seungcheol sitting on the foot of the bed. 

"His father called for a family gathering in three week's time." Seungcheol tells Wonwoo as he walks forward and Wonwoo sighs.

"Is the young master concerned about anything in particular?" Wonwoo asks and Chan sits up with a frown on his face and Wonwoo suppresses a smile.

"Well, my father, for one. Like, what is he thinking? Why would he put me in such a bind?" Chan asks in a frustrated voice and it takes Wonwoo a couple of seconds to process everything. 

"I see." Wonwoo says and Chan falls back on the bed again with a dramatic huff.

"Well, I don't." 

"Young master is faced with a rather unfair set of choices. He could either bring you with him in the family gathering or he could decide not to." 

"On one hand, I could bring you there and flaunt you in the way I know you'll also like. But then I'd be faced with all the high ranking vampires of the council with my soon to be wed lycan partner." Chan says and Seungcheol nods.

"Then I could just stay here." 

"Right. Of course. Only a lycan shaped empty space next to me would just be more noticeable than otherwise. People would start to talk about why you're not there and it could blow up out of proportion. The only reason gossip isn't dead is because vampires can't die a natural death, you know?" Chan complains and Wonwoo can't help but smile. He likes seeing Chan this way. He looks more his body's age than his actual age and he would start talking with a frown that in turns make him look like he's talking with a pout. 

"Does my agony entertain you?" Chan asks him with a glare and Wonwoo schools his expression.

"I'm afraid my sadistic tendencies do not extend to that, young master."

"Was there a reason you came up to your masters' room without being invited in?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. He smiles internally at Chan's attempt of getting back at him.

"Dinner is ready and is on the way up here. That is, unless you want to have your dinner elsewhere?" Wonwoo asks and Chan sighs.

"No, here is fine. I have no energy for anything strenuous. Like walking. And thinking." Chan says and Wonwoo turns to see Seungcheol's amused expression.

"You'll have to excuse the young master, master Seungcheol. He tends to act his body's age when he is faced with any type of mundane problem." Wonwoo says and he bows before exiting the room. 

During their dinner, it was Seungcheol's turn to ask him to join them. So Wonwoo did, he pulls up an extra plate on the cart they used to bring the food in and he takes a seat adjacent to the both of them. And before Wonwoo could even get a bite of food, Seungcheol speaks up about a plan.

"Yup. A plan. Chan is pretty much a celebrity, isn't he? To both vampires and humans." Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods.

"And I'm more or less the second most powerful lycan. So why don't we make a show of the two of us in public?"

"I'm not too comfortable with subjecting the young master to too much public exposure. You as well, master Seungcheol." Wonwoo answers honestly and Seungcheol nods.

"I get the concern. I do. But the wedding was publicized. It trended for a week on social media. If we get enough traction, enough gossip about us outside then my absence in the gathering won't be much about suspicion but more about them missing out on the next scoop. And if Chan does decide to bring me then I can show them my gentlemanly side." 

"Gentlemanly is not a word, love." Chan adds and Seungcheol frowns.

"Whatever. The point is. I can be a trophy husband your aunts have always wanted, and your uncles have always wanted to be. I'm good with pleasing people." Seungcheol says and Chan hums.

"I'll say." Chan quips and Seungcheol groans as he flushes.

"You know that's not what I meant." Seungcheol says with a frown and Wonwoo smiles.

"But I kind of like the plan. It's a good cushion to fall back on instead of just diving head first to my family."

"But what I'm curious about is why your father would put you up to this? I mean, didn't he and my father agree to this? They planned the whole wedding thing by themselves, right?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo smiles as he turns to Chan. he can't wait to see this.

"Actually. The marriage was agreed upon, yeah. But my father didn't want to marry me off to the second in command, Seungcheol. he wanted me to marry the highest ranking lycan." Chan says and Seungcheol laughs. Wonwoo watches as Seungcheol's face changes into realization, to confusion and then settles into a deep frown.

"He wanted to marry you off to my father?"

"Given different circumstances, You could've ended up calling me daddy." Chan says with a wink and Seungcheol groans.

"My dad is like, ancient. He may look young because he's a lycan but he's pushing eighty." Seungcheol explains and Wonwoo smiles.

"Master Seungcheol, your father's age is much closer to the young master's age than yours is." Wonwoo adds and Seungcheol sighs.

"Vampires." Seungcheol says with as much disgust in his voice and Chan just laughs it off.

"So your father thinks I'm not fit to be married to you?"

"Well, Your father worked hard to get to his position. He also didn't have to kill to be the head alpha, he just proved himself to everyone which in turn got him voted to be the head alpha. That's why he's called The True Alpha." Cahn explains and Seungcheol sighs. 

"And what? Did you think I got my position because he's my father?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo can see Chan's teasing went a bit too far and too personal.

"Seungcheol." Chan starts but Seungcheol huffs out a breath before letting out an annoyed growl.

"I had to work my ass off to get to where I am. I started off at the bottom regardless of my father. I proved myself to my pack and earned their trust by myself. I didn't flash my I.D. And had them bowing down to me." Seungcheol rants and Wonwoo watches as Chan sits back. He knew better than to interfere now.

"And I have three older brothers. All of which are in my pack. Under me. Because we agreed to never fight each other for the title and to deal with being alpha much better than the older generation. There hasn't been an unlawful lycan shifting ever since I was the head and I've also closed most of the open cases regarding lycans and humans. I don't need you or your father to look down on me just because you don't know my history." Seungcheol finishes with a heavy sigh and Chan leans closer.

"But you still look for that approval from your father, don't you?" Chan asks and Seungcheol's frustrated face shatters into such a vulnerable emotion that Wonwoo wills himself to look away. He's already gotten too many edges over Seungcheol and he's not gonna let this add up to that. 

**_"I'm not betraying anyone for anything. My plan was just my plan. I wanted to do it to prove something to my father. The whole thing was just me being an idiot and now that I do want this I just want to forget about it."_ **

**_"But you're afraid I won't."_ **

Everything makes a bit more sense now. Seungcheol's plan, whatever it was, was to prove to his father something. Maybe to prove his worth. Maybe to prove his capabilities. Wonwoo can't discern. But what Wonwoo knows is that regardless of whatever his motives were before, they're not here now. Not when Seungcheol hugs Chan that tight as Chan stands next to his chair at the table. If there are a few things he can be sure about the lycan, it would be that he favors the sun more than he does the indoors, he sleeps as much as he can in a day, his feeling for Chan are as genuine as they get, and that he's fighting demons he can't even name. Wonwoo's still wary of him but at least now he doesn't have to pretend as much when he is tasked to keep both of them safe. 

“What I learn from years of trying to escape my fathers gaze and my brothers’ shadows is that sometimes the one we want to escape the most is ourselves.” Chan says, an almost terrifying serene smile on his face as he says it, and Wonwoo stares. 

“And if you’re going to be labeled as the problem child,” Chan says, getting up from his seat and walking over to Seungcheol, “then it’s best to just live up to their expectations.” 

Their plan was easy enough as a concept. The two would go out on a typical date and would "try" to avoid the press as they do. Wonwoo had asked Jay to use their incognito car which is a huge van no one would think a royal vampire and a head alpha would ever drive. Seungcheol had instructed them all to wear coats and masks, even Wonwoo, and Seungcheol rolls his eyes before spelling it out for him that he's pretty much as famous as Chan given that all the press photos of Chan in public have his face trying to cover for him. Wonwoo sighs as he follows Seungcheol's instructions and by noon, the three of them along with their driver set off to the high end mall Chan goes to when he wants a more quiet stroll outside.

The moment they get out. Wonwoo was pulled back and told not to act like a bodyguard. Wonwoo frowns at this, obviously, but he lets it go. He tails Chan and Seungcheol as they walk with Chan's arm around Seungcheol's and Chan leads them to a rather expensive restaurant but not the one with private rooms. They have to make sure they'll be seen and what's a more suitable setting than a high end lunch with Seungcheol wiping the non existent sauce from Chan's lips as Wonwoo sits on the opposite side of the table. 

After that, when they've gotten the amount of far away paparazzi on their trail, Wonwoo has led them to one of the stores Chan regularly goes to and he leaves them to be as they flirt around the aisles of scarves and accessories. Wonwoo watches as Seungcheol lets Chan wrap a black scarf around his neck. Seungcheol pulls his mask down to smile at Chan and Wonwoo looks away when he leans his face closer. He gives it a few seconds before turning to look again and he finds Chan grinning. As much as Wonwoo wants to believe this is all just an act for their "plan", he knew there's more to it than that. That there's more to them now than there was the first time they met. And Wonwoo can't say if that's good or not. 

Wonwoo was good at tailing them without being noticed but he does notice something strange. It’s the guy again. He seems to see the same guy over and over in ever place Chan and Seugcheol go to. A tall guy wearing a black hoodie, mask and a cap. His hair was also a stark white contrast on his tanned skin and Wonwoo sees the moment the guy notices him noticing him. After that he didn’t notice him much again. He sees him two more times, the last one of him taking a photo like everyone else did, and then he vanished. Wonwoo couldn’t even see where he went and just stopped appearing anymore. Wonwoo curses himself for not tracking him again and seeing him again now just erases that it could be a coincidence. Whoever they were, they knew when Chan would be out and where he was going. And Wonwoo didn't like it. Wonwoo keeps a closer track of Seungcheol and Chan afterwards and sees Seungcheol chancing a glance at him and Wonwoo is suddenly feeling a bit too hot under his mask. 

The two walked around the mall for a while more but things escalated fast. One minute they were entering a store that had around six people inside and the next, Wonwoo had to physically push people away to keep Chan and Seungcheol from being swamped. The store's security team helped after a minute and Wonwoo led both of his masters to the back with help from a staff and Wonwoo called Jay as soon as they were cleared. 

"That was fun." Seungcheol says, huffing, and Chan only laughs when he sees Wonwoo's scowl. 

The ride back home was just the two of them looking up articles about them as Wonwoo sits up front with Jay. 

" 'Business move or modern romance. The vampire prince caught on a date with who the nation is now calling as his lycan lover'. That sounds wonderful." Cahn says and Seungcheol audibly sighs.

"What the fuck is a  _ lycan lover _ ? It sounds like a prostitute name." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo can't help but find the name all the more suitable.

"Well, you're not technically a prince are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness. Does my title forbid me from taking your hand in holy matrimony?" Seungcheol says in an obnoxious voice and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"It's an article title on an online news page. Don't take it to heart." Chan comforts him and Wonwoo's chest clenches at how the image of Chan's hand on Seungcheol's jaw paints itself in his mind without having to look back through the rearview mirror. 

"We're here." Wonwoo says, seeing the edge of the manor from where they are, and he ignores Jay's side glance. 

Wonwoo felt like kicking himself by lying to Chan and he felt like throwing himself from the roof when Chan's face visibly tells that he knows he's lying. 

Once they were out of the van and Jay drove off to park the car in the garage, Chan invited Wonwoo to join them for dinner. And Wonwoo declines. Wonwoo looks up to find even Seungcheol looking a bit wide eyed by his response. Wonwoo makes up an excuse of doing his routine inspection and how he's been avoiding his duties for a bit of a while now and Wonwoo has to physically restrain himself from sighing at the weak attempt of an excuse. Chan's gaze on him was enough to confirm that Wonwoo's as transparent as his lie. But Chan nods and lets him be. He asks Wonwoo to prepare dinner at the dining hall for tonight and Wonwoo bows as they both walk up the steps to the door. Wonwoo sighs as he follows them inside. He tells the kitchen staff about dinner first and then he checks the surveillance room and asks if there was anything at all today and they reported nothing. Wonwoo then talks to the chief servant and tells him to prepare for a bit of a remodelling in the garden. Chan had told Wonwoo about it briefly but he figured letting everyone prepare ahead of time would be better. 

After that, after just thirty minutes, Wonwoo was left with nothing to do. 

So he goes to his room, takes a quick shower, and then changes into his uniform before heading out to the kitchen. He monitors how everyone prepares the table and instead of making them sit on the opposite side of the table, Wonwoo asks them to set the table so Seungcheol would sit adjacent to Chan's seat at the head of the table. And Wonwoo watches as they do. He watches from where his place is when it comes to dinner. He watches from one corner of the table, standing with his arms to his side, sporting a smile. 

That's always gonna be his place. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets play the can anyone guess what Wonwoo is


	3. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lovers represents atrraction, love, beauty, and overcoming trials.
> 
> But in reverse, it represents foolish designs.

Chan is bothered. And he absolutely detest being bothered which just adds a whole layer of bother on his already bothersome... bother. 

Great. Now he's bothered and isn't making any sense. Wonderful.

"Hey? You okay?" Seungcheol asks, nipping softly at the skin of his neck and Chan lets the touch comfort him at the least. Seungcheol's made this a bit of a routine, now. Walking up behind Chan completely naked and distracting him as he tries to dress up for the day. And it works. Chan's distracted for a good hour and then he's changing his clothes and getting ready for the day a second time.

But it's not working today. 

"Not really. Have you..." Chan trails off and Seungcheol hums as he wraps his arms around Chan's torso.

"This is about Wonwoo, isn't it?" Seungcheol asks and Chan heaves out a sigh. 

"I feel like there's something that I'm not seeing. He's been off for a week now." Chan says and Seungcheol hums. 

"Off how? He still does his job as usual, right?"

"I know that. Off as in him refusing to join when i asked him to join us last night." Chan says and Seungcheol presses a quick kiss on Chan's neck before turning him around and fixing his collar up for him.

"You're right. How unusual of him to turn down a chance to bed with us. How dare he." Seungcheol says with mock anger and Chan scowls at Seungcheol's attempt at suppressing his smile.

"I am being completely serious." Chan says and Seungcheol clears his throat and nods, buttoning up Chan's shirt and picking up his necktie hanging loosely around his shoulders and fixing it up under his collar.

"Alright. Well, there is the fact that we're leaving in two weeks and won't be coming back for a couple of days." Seungcheol says and Chan's reminded of another bother in his life.

"Do not remind me of that. I was hoping to just ignore it until it passes by us." Chan says and Seungcheol laughs as he finishes up tying Chan's necktie and adjusting it.

"Do you think it has to do with that? I feel like this thing between you and Wonwoo is a lot bigger than you two make it seem." Seungcheol says and Chan frowns at that.

"I'm not saying that out of jealousy or anything. I'm just saying it as a fact. Wonwoo and I talk. More now that he knows I'm not trying to steal you away from him. And he admits to feeling like I stole you from him." Seungcheol says and Chan sighs.

"Can I ask about that?" Seungcheol adds. 

"About?"

"About what you two were before me. About the life you had before I came crashing in." Seungcheol says and Chan rolls his eyes before wrapping an arm around Seungcheol bare waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Seungcheol smiles into the kiss, draping his arms around Chan's shoulders, and humming.

"I will, later. Right now I have to go before you try your lycan tricks on me again and I fall weak for it." Chan teases and he presses an open mouthed kiss at Seungcheol's neck before pulling away. 

"And wear something before Wonwoo comes in with your breakfast." Chan says and then a thought pops in his head.

"Or don't. Maybe try your dirty lycan seduction tricks on him. Will you do that for me?" Chan asks and Seungcheol hums.

"Gladly. I guess that means I get to wear the collar again?" Seungcheol asks and Chan nods.

"Just don't forget to send me the photos this time." Chan says and he slaps Seungcheol's ass before taking his coat off the hanger and letting Seungcheol help him put it on. Chan walks away after another kiss and he smiles as he walks out of the door. 

But then he was faced with Wonwoo. 

"Good morning, young master. I was about to go in with your breakfast." Wonwoo greets him and Chan watches Wonwoo's face. Still nothing.

"I'm gonna head out and check a few things before we leave. Entertain Seungcheol for me while I'm gone." Chan orders and Wonwoo nods and bows. Chan walks past him and he hears him open the door. 

The thing is, Chan is caught between a rock and hard place. Or catch... something, as Seungcheol says. In all his years alive he's never had an ounce of difficulty in getting what he wants. Whether he has to take it by force or by rights, he always gets what he wants. But right now he's faced with two choices where he can't have one if he chooses the other. And it's, well, it's bothering him. 

Seungcheol is what Chan would call a blessing in disguise, really. He had only agreed to this because it will probably get his father to stop hovering over his shoulders for a couple of decades but now... Well, now he's actually come to like Seungcheol. He was an unusual addition in the manor but he had been making things inside the manor all the more interesting for Chan. Well, For everyone in the manor, really.

He's lived most of his life in this manor and he probably has this place memorized down to every detail. But something about Seungcheol makes every inch and corner of this house feel like they're uncharted territory. Seungcheol had most definitely changed the indoor pool as his own second bedroom. He's, technically, in that room more than their bedroom, if Chan was being honest, and most of that time is time spent with Chan in the water, doing things they probably should do in their bedroom. Speaking of things that are better off in the bedroom, when Chan goes out and has to leave with Wonwoo, they would have a time frame of five minutes to look for Seungcheol around the house when they get home and after a couple of times, they've established that if Seungcheol isn't in their room or in the indoor pool, he would probably be sleeping on one of the sofas set in the library. Well, he sleeps on the sofa most of the time. Sometimes he's seated at one of the tables with his head either slumped down on an open book or an open book covering his awkwardly held up head. But it sure gives the library a whole new personality. It does to Chan, at least. 

The thing is, Seungcheol's not at all what he expects him to be. He wasn't what a typical lycan was believed to be by vampires, none of the aggressive nature and definitely none of the whole uncultured and unhygienic personality they've painted over their bastardized version of a lycan.

No.

Seungcheol couldn't be more far from that. 

Seungcheol was tender, and from what Chan can assume, that was rare even for the other lycans. He was delicate and light on his touches like he's scared. Or maybe he just repels the idea of cultivating stereotypes on lycans. Brute and wild lycans that can't restrain themselves. He moves quick and strong but that doesn't make him any less graceful. Sturdy, but he could dance with the wind if he wanted to. 

But aside from that, Seungcheol was real. And in some fucked up way, he finds Seungcheol to be his equal.

Equal not just in title or position, but more on the way they are. They don't exactly have everything in common but everything Chan loves seems adjacent to what Seungcheol does and somehow he finds comfort in that. The way Seungcheol likes sleeping in the library that Chan loves to hide in when he was more anxious and years younger. How Chan's knack for wanting to feel things ends up with him wanting to feel the coolness of the water enveloping him right at the same pool Seungcheol would lounge in. How Chan had brought Seungcheol up to the manor's gallery, portraits of all the great vampires in history that are more or less existing in some other part of the country, showing him the empty frame with his name on it and dreading the fact that no portrait might ever be put up in it only for Seungcheol to ask if Chan's portrait would be up for "being the first who succeeded in boning a werewolf after the war". And just like that, he falls victim for that smile once again.

If lycans have wolfsbane, then Chan's poison would be the feeling of making Seungcheol smile. And just like how Seungcheol kept using silverware the first few days he was here, Chan can't help but fall deeper into the well that makes him want to make Seungcheol laugh even more.

Chan has been living for more than a hundred years but he's never felt more alive than when he has Seungcheol with him. But that doesn't mean he wants Wonwoo any less. 

Wonwoo's been with him for five years now. He will never forget the look of the twenty-one year old Wonwoo standing tense before him and he will never forget his face when he chose him as his personal servant. Chan also will never forget Wonwoo asking not to be turned yet. It was tradition to be turned as soon as you get into a vampire manor but Chan felt like taking a bit of an uncalculated risk this one time. He also had to teach him everything step by step, of course. Had to tell him everything about everything but he was glad to know that Wonwoo was the type who only needed to be told a thing once for him to learn it by heart. And by the end of his first year, Chan had created the best man to handle everything in the house for him. 

He watches him grow more confident in his actions and he notes every single time he goes out of his way to do what he can for him. At first Chan can see Wonwoo doing what he can because it is his job. And Chan's not as naive as to think that Wonwoo had his eyes on him since the beginning but he did see when it changed. He saw how Wonwoo's gazed changed suddenly one day and Chan admits that he's not above falling for a pretty face. Especially not one who wants nothing more than to give him whatever he wants. 

And Wonwoo was good. He was amazing, better than any vampire he's been with and he's not even one. He could make Chan feel good and he can help distract Chan from the pressure that's been put on his shoulder. And Wonwoo's nothing if he's not good at the job he tasks himself with. In a matter of weeks, Wonwoo had Chan figured out, and in a matter of months, it was Chan who actively seeks him for some sort of escape, a release, to help keep his sanity intact. It was good, heavenly, even, to give yourself up to someone who wants to please you. Someone who wants to pleasure you in every sense of the word. Wonwoo's arms and his mouth on Chan's skin had become synonymous to comfort for Chan and his blood will forever be one of the best that's ever passed through his lips. 

And all this just makes it even harder for Chan to figure out why he's distancing himself from him. From them. Especially since Chan already knew the truth behind who he was.

They've grown used to Wonwoo keeping his distance when there are eyes and ears around them but never when they're alone and at the mercy of no one but themselves. Chan specifically enjoys watching both of them together. Like a mix of blood and alcohol his older brother used to share to Chan away from their servant's eyes and Chan loves the sight of both of them losing themselves in pleasure on Chan's bed. But these days Chan would even go so far as to say he's avoiding him. Which hurts Chan more than he had expected it would. 

"Excuse me, young master?" Jay's voice snaps Chan out of his thoughts and he smiles at Chan, holding the door open for him.

"I was asking where we were headed today." Jay repeats himself and Chan thinks for a while and smiles.

"I'm meeting my brothers later on the day. But head to the Vampire and Mortal affairs first. The meeting's in an hour so maybe pace us so we don't get there early." Chan says and Jay nods. Chan gets in and settles in his seat as Jay closes his door. Chan pulls out his phone from his pocket and he dials a number he had always dreaded answering. It rings once before someone speaks up.

"Hello. This is Lee Chan, third in line. I would like to make some changes on my R.S.V.P. for my father's gathering. Will you be able to help me with that?" Chan asks and he smiles as Jay drives off. 

  
  
  


Chan gets back to the manor well after lunch. He sighs when he gets out and he apologizes to Jay for keeping him out at such a time. Jay shakes his head and reassures him it's alright and he excuses himself to park the car. Chan heads up the front steps and finds Wonwoo waiting for him by the door.

"Welcome home, young master. Shall I ask the kitchen to serve you your lunch?" Wonwoo asks, polite but in a way that was obviously mute of any emotions. Chan sighs and shakes his head.

"No need for that. But I'm gonna need you to bring Seungcheol to my room. I need you there, too." Chan says and he walks past Wonwoo and heads up to his room. 

Chan takes his time in his bathroom. Cleaning himself thoroughly and drying his hair before coming out. He finds Seungcheol lying on his bed with Wonwoo standing by the bathroom door. Chan didn't give them any warning and just dropped his robe to the floor before dragging Wonwoo towards the bed. He lets go of Wonwoo's hand to crawl up their bed and Seungcheol grins at him before slipping off his shirt and welcoming Chan by pulling him in to place him on his lap as he kisses him hard. Chan hums, soaking up the taste of Seungcheol's lips as he runs his palms on Chan's bare skin. Seungcheol pulls away to mouth at Chan's neck and Chan uses this chance to glance over at Where Wonwoo was standing. No matter how stubborn Wonwoo had been for the past days, he still fell for Chan's obvious trap. Chan repositions himself on Seungcheol's lap, turning around so his back was at Seungcheol's mercy and he doesn't know if Seungcheol caught on to his plan or not but he places his hands on the inside of Chan's thighs and grips at his skin before pulling them apart in front of Wonwoo. 

"Please, Wonwoo." was all Chan had to say for Wonwoo to close his eyes in a frustrated groan before he's stripping. It takes him not even a minute before he's pressing his mouth on Chan's parted lips and pressing him back on Seungcheol's chest. 

Chan grows hard as soon as he feels Seungcheol's hand over Wonwoo's, placing it on Chan's thighs, as the two of them press gentle bites on Chan's shoulders. Seungcheol wastes no time and reaches for Wonwoo's dick, pumping it a couple of times and thumbing at the slit before lifting his thumb over Chan's lips. Chan stares Wonwoo in the eyes as he licks Seungcheol's finger clean before sucking on it. Wonwoo's eyes glints, soft brown hue getting a lot darker in a split second, and Chan's arousal double for no reason at all. Seunghceol's hand falls again and this time he reaches for Chan's dick, pumping him slowly and chuckling when they both feel Chan shudder. Seungcheol makes a crude comment about Chan in heat but Chan's mind was burning with want that he just groans and takes any touch on his skin. 

"Chan. Are you okay? You're like... literally shaking." Seungcheol notes, pulling his hand away and Chan gasps.

"I just missed this. Missed you two together. Come on. Both of you just decide and fuck me already." Chan finds himself saying and he flushes at how blunt he sounded. 

"What do you think, Wonwoo?" Seungcheol asks, and Wonwoo stares at them both before smiling.

"You heard the young master. He wants us both." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol moans just at the suggestion of it. Chan can't help but groan at the thought, too, and he takes a second to think. 

"Fuck. Yes. I want you both. Now. Come on I'm-"  _ I'm about to burn from the inside out.  _ Chan wants to cream but he bites his tongue and just lets them maneuver him. Manhandling him as they position themselves around him.

Chan ends up stradling Seungcheol who was lying down on his back and Wonwoo presses open mouthed kisses at the back of his neck. Wonwoo had his fun by fingering Chan open without any caution whatsoever. He knows Chan gets off in the pain and he makes sure to milk it as much as he could. Chan finds himself tearing up when Wonwoo pushes in three fingers without warning but his body just shakes, telling Wonwoo how much Chan likes it without speaking a word. After that, Wonwoo pushes him down to take Seungcheol's cock and Chan's body cries with delight, feeling full to the brim as Wonwoo's bruising hold on his hips stays there, pulling him down. Chan gasps when Seungcheol's cock twitches inside him and he gasps again when Wonwoo wraps his arms around Chan's waist as he hooks his chin on Chan's shoulder. Something inside Chan cries for more and his mind can't even process what more his body could want after being filled like this. 

"Well, tell me what you want, young master. I'm here only to serve your every desire." Wonwoo whispers against his ear and Chan cries as he orgasms. 

None of them expected it, that much is a given. But the humiliation floods Chan's chest and he starts heaving and tearing up that Seungcheol even sits up as Wonwoo pulls Chan off of Seungcheol's dick. Wonwoo comforts him, kissing his shoulders tenderly as he rubs a palm over Chan's stomach and Seungcheol just stares at them with wide eyes. 

"Are you okay, young master? Should we stop?" Wonwoo asks softly and Chan shakes his head no.

"It was.. I was just a bit overwhelmed. It was too much. Too good." Chan sputters out. He scrambles to make a coherent sentence, to form anything that might translate to an actual thought, but the fire in his gut starts to build up again and Wonwoo's palm starts to feel ice cold on his skin. 

"More." That was all Chan had to say for both of them to keep going. For both of them to move according to Chan's wishes.

Seungcheol slips back inside him and this time Chan whimpers when Wonwoo's hands leave his skin. But it was only so he could push a finger beside Seungcheol's cock in him and Chan had to fight his body from rolling his eyes back to his head. The feeling was all too good and too much and Wonwoo pushes another finger to stretch him even more. Seungcheol curses under him and Chan just lets out sounds as he let's them give him what he wants. He can feel drool dripping the side of his slacked mouth and Chan would've fallen forward onto Seungcheol's chest if it weren't for Wonwoo's strong arm pulling him up by his chest. 

"Wonwoo. Do it." Chan says, calwing at Wonwoo's arm around him, and Wonwoo licks the skin on Chan's shoulder before moaning.

"Anything you want." Wonwoo says and Chan whimpers as Wonwoo pulls his fingers out. But his whimpering just gets louder when the head of Wonwoo's cock pushes in, stretching Chan painfully wide. Chan finds himself smiling at the feeling and Seungcheol's hands dig into his waist this time, getting even harder inside Chan in every inch Wonwoo pushes in. 

When Wonwoo bottoms out, Chan heaves and feels like he's about to cum again. Wonwoo's arms around his torso were shaking and Seungcheol's claws were starting to pierce through Chan's skin. Chan feels good and incredibly full. His mind is numb and his mouth is dripping with drool but the back of his throat was dry from having too much. Wonwoo tries pulling back and pushing back in and all three of them hum at the feeling. After that, Wonwoo starts building up a pace, pulling back further and further until he pushes back with half his dick out before fucking back in with a hard thrust. Chan takes it, loves every painful stretch and every shuddering gasp he gats from the two, and it gets even more overwhelming when Seungcheol plants his feet on the bed and starts fucking up in Chan. That had Chan closing his eyes and just falling limp in Wonwoo's arm.

Wonwoo and Seungcheol fall into a rhythm of pulling out while the other fucks back in and Chan just about loses his mind when Wonwoo starts playing with his nipples. It was too much from the very beginning and Wonwoo finds another thing to do every minute. Biting hard enough to draw blood on Chan's shoulder, grabbing his face to turn it sideways to accept a kiss from Wonwoo, and he even goes so far as to reach a hand on Seungcheol's toned abs just to rile him up as well. 

"You alright, master?" Wonwoo asks, panting in Chan's ear, and Chan nods, weakly. He grabs Wonwoo's hand and places it over his abdomen, right above his own leaking dick, and he uses his other hand to turn Wonwoo to face him in a kiss. 

"I'm alright." Chan starts.he pulls away and stares at Wonwoo's dark eyes. 

"I love this. I... I love you." Chan blurts out and he watches as Wonwoo stops and blinks at him. His eyes grew softer and lighter as Chan smiled. 

"I love both of you. So,  _ so _ much." Chan says, turning to look down at Seungcheol, and that was when Wonwoo reaches his limit. 

Wonwoo's orgasm started the end of their very short yet very interesting afternoon. Wonwoo always does cum hard and feeling it inside was a very interesting experience. But something about it must've set Seungcheol off because not even a second later, he follows suit and both of them fills Chan up with their release. Before Chan could finally give in to his tired body, he hears a deep and grutal groan and Seungcheol pulls out, panicking. 

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.  _ Pull out _ . Pull Chan off I'm about to-" Seungcheol groans and Wonwoo lifts Chan up without pulling out completely and they watch as Seungcheol bites his lips hard enough for it to bleed.

"Oh  _ fuck _ ." Wonwoo says and he carries Chan as he moves back, pulling out, and they both stare as Seungcheol gets on his knees on the bed and jacks off as the base of his dick swells up. 

"It seems like master Seungcheol couldn't help himself, young master." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol growls at them, not the usual growl he uses everyday but a deeper, more intense growl that had Chan flinching.

" _ Shut the fuck up _ ." Seungcheol threatens and Chan smiles. 

"Come here." Chan says and he watches as Seungcheol keeps cumming, hasn't stopped cuming since he pulled out of Chan, and he growls.

"I just-" I said come here." Chan demands and Seungcheol whimpers as he crawls forward.

Chan scoots himself down on the bed again, pillowing his head on Wonwoo's thigh as he lets Seungcheol cum on his body. Chan smiles up at Seungcheol as he keeps jerking off the top of his dick, milking himself over Chan's body, and Chan makes a show of spreading his cum on the skin of his chest and even licking his fingers clean. Seungcheol collapses next to Chan on the bed when he is done and Chan can't help but stare at his still swollen knot.

"Why did you...?" Seungcheol asks and Chan smiles. 

"You like scenting me so much I figured you'd love smelling yourself on me." Chan offers and Seungcheol closes his eyes and groans.

"Alpha's only knot their partners if they want them to conceive their child, you know?" Wonwoo offers and Chan looks up at him. his demeanour changed as well and Chan pushes himself up to sit.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I won't get pregnant no matter how many times you cum inside me." Chan says to Seungcheol and Seungcheol gives him a tired smile.

"Maybe you just haven't been properly filled yet."

"He has. Plenty of times." Wonwoo interjects and Chan finds himself being pulled by Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo kisses him out of nowhere and Chan hums as his legs fail to move accordingly. Wonwoo helps him get on his lap and Chan shivers when he feels their cum dripping out of him. Wonwoo pulls away only to stare at Chan before kissing him again. "You love me." Wonwoo whispers and Chan smiles as Wonwoo licks at his neck. 

"Fuck. Now both of you smell like my cum. I'm gonna go insane." Seungcheol adds and Wonwoo pulls Chan back to stare at the mess of cum on their skin. Then Wonwoo did something that has both of them moaning. He runs a finger up Chan's torso and sucks his fingers clean, licking up the cum from Chan's skin. Seungcheol lets out another growl before he's suddenly right next to them, holding Wonwoo's face and licking inside his mouth. 

"Always so eager." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles as he watches. 

"Boys. I'm feeling a little left out." Chan says and both of them stopped to turn to Chan. 

Wonwoo smiles as he tilts his head for a kiss and Seungcheol moves himself to sit behind Chan. Chan hums at the mouths and hands on his skin and he grins as Wonwoo's hand wraps around his dick. "I think we should help young master to finish off. It's only fair." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol hums as he nips at Chan's shoulder. 

"Do you want me to put it in? I'll be hard for a while anyways." Seungcheol says and Chan nods. Seungcheol slips in easily after everything and Chan moans at the feeling of his knot pressing on his rim. Seungcheol Isn't as deep as Chan would like him to be but Wonwoo's hand on his skin was enough of a compromise. He tells Seungcheol to go faster, and he did. And Wonwoo offers his neck to Chan as he pumps his hand on Chan's dick. And that's how Chan reaches his second orgasm. Being fucked by an alpha, his own alpha, and drinking Wonwoo's blood. Nothing's better than drinking blood from a living human and there's no better point to drink from than the neck. The warm gush of it spilling in Chan's mouth was enough to make one crazy that Chan is glad he's had years of training his restraint. But that doesn't mean he's still not doing bad. 

Wonwoo slumps as soon as Chan pulls back and he knew immediately that he fucked up. He curses as he wraps his arms around Wonwoo and Seungcheol pulls out as soon as he sees.

"I'm sorry, Wonwoo. I.. I must've gotten used to drinking from Seungcheol but that's no excuse. I'm-" "It's okay. You can do with me as you please." Wonwoo cuts him off and Chan would be endeared if he wasn't a bit worried with how Wonwoo might perceive him. 

"Wonwoo."

"I only live to be with you." Wonwoo says through half lidded eyes and Chan hates how his words always hook themselves in Chan's heart. Chan huffs.

"I know about you. Both of you." Chan says and the look on Wonwoo's face was almost comical with how worried and broken he looked. Chan smiles and kisses Wonwoo's cheek.

"I know everything. But I would rather we take a bath first before discussing what we have to." Chan says and he hears Seungcheol grumbling, saying they'd smell like him for far longer if they don't wash up right away. Chan promises Seungcheol another time he can cum on them and then helps Wonwoo to the bathroom as Seungcheol fixes the tub. Good thing Chan invested in a tub big enough for four people.

  
  
  


Chan is thankful for the days he has with both of them. A lycan with all the strength in the world who uses his teeth to nip at Chan's neck to beg for a kiss and then there's Wonwoo. Chan's not really aware of how much of a threat Wonwoo was when he first realized what he was and his extensive research was nothing but baseless facts. He can't particularly say that Wonwoo is what he thinks he is. 

"Is there anything wrong, young master?" Jay asks and Chan blinks. He finds himself on the foot of the entrance and he smiles. "Just thinking. Sorry Jay." Chan says and he thanks him for the day and goes out. He walks up the stairs and is welcomed by one of the younger staff so Chan smiles at them and hurries to his room. Where he's sure he can find the two having fun without him. Again. 

"Welcome home, young master." Wonwoo says, sitting back on Chan's bed with Seungcheol bare and exposed on top of him with their chest pressed together and Chan notices Wonwoo's hand over Seungcheol's ass as the lycan whimpers. Wonwoo was right. The red collar does look good on Seungcheol's skin. Chan walks closer, watches as Wonwoo fucks Seungcheol with one of Chan's own smaller dildos, and Chan's head is filled with the strong scent of Seungcheol's cum on Wonwoo's skin. "Channie." Seungcheol whines and Chan sits next to Wonwoo and hooks his chin on Wonwoo's shoulder to watch Seungcheol's blissed out face. "You two are making me want to quit my job and just stay here for the rest of the day." Chan says and he reaches for Suengcheol's face and presses his thumb over his mouth only for him to take it in his mouth. "He came at least five times before lunch and this is his second time this afternoon. His rut is worse than I thought." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol whines, burying his face under Wonwoo's neck and mumbling soft apologies. "And I think his alpha brain or whatever is making him tighten up so much i can't even fuck him without making him cry." Wonwoo says, petting Seungcheol's hair and Seungcheol hums. "Want you to fuck me." Seungcheol whines and Wonwoo sighs. 

"Did you try again? I'm sure Seungcheol can take it." Chan says and Seungcheol pushes himself off of Wonwoo's chest and nods. "Please. Wonwoo. Want your cum in me." Seungcheol whines and Chan would tease him if he didn't know about his totally unfiltered alpha rut brain. 

When the week started, Seungcheol did announce that he's about to go into his rut and disclosed all that he can to the two of them before he loses himself to his "Alpha rut brain" Which is basically his brain only wanting to fuck and bite. As he said when he first came here. Chan had enjoyed the sleepless fucking they did on the first night of Seungcheol's rut, filling Chan up plenty of times to make him feel a bit sick that made Seungcheol feel apologetic but Chan improvised by letting his little alpha cum in his mouth and on his skin as many times as he wants. But Seungcheol's needs don't stop there. He's completely latched onto Wonwoo, begging for any intimacy he'd be allowed to give, and Wonwoo had fun playing with him. But even someone as powerful as Wonwoo has limits. 

"You're still too tight, Cheol. As much as I want to, I can't." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol whines. Wonwoo moves his hand faster, fucking Seungcheol with the toy, and Seungcheol bites his lips and shivers, cumming from too much stimulation, and Chan watches him cum on Wonwoo's bare skin. "More. Cheollie wants to cum more." Seungcheol whines and Wonwoo sighs. "Maybe if Cheollie was a pretty omega it would've been easier to fuck him." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol cums again, instantly. Wonwoo then waves a hand over Seungcheol's face, chants something under his breath, and then kisses him tenderly. When he pulls back, he holds Seungcheol's head in his hand and sets it in his chest. Seungcheol lays still on top of him, snoring. 

"That's rude." Chan teases, and Wonwoo huffs.

"I didn't want to admit it in front of him but I'm spent. If he sucks me off one more time my balls would cave in." Wonwoo says and he turns to lie Seungcheol gently on the sheets. "Plus I did fuck him once but he passed out and think it didn't happen." Wonwoo adds and Chan laughs. Wonwoo then turns to him, smiles, and pulls Chan by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. "He wanted you here, you know. Cries for you when he cums. It's sweet." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles. "The sentiment is felt. But you should probably clean up and then clean him up." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. 

And right as Wonwoo finished wiping the cum off of Suengcheol's thighs, they hear the gates make a terrible metallic noise. Chan turns to look out the window and he sees a single truck push through the gates and heads straight to the house. Wonwoo was in front of him in a second and he turned to stare at Chan. "I need permission to shift. Now." Wonwoo says and Chan blinks. "We can trust everyone in the house and they'd be dead after I'm done with them. But I need your permission." Wonwoo says. "You said you know what I am, right?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. "Do it. Just... Be careful." Chan says and he pulls Wonwoo for a kiss before watching Wonwoo jump off his balcony in just his underwear.

Chan wraps Seungcheol up in the covers and carries him to the walk-in closet. He pulls up the hidden panel behind the door and opens the panic room and he sets Seungcheol in there just as his servants come in his room. "I'm fine. Everyone watch over Seungcheol." Chan says and he can see them about to argue so he takes a deep breath and stares at them. "I mean it. Seungcheol is much more important to me than my own life. Do you understand?" Chan asks and they all stare at him and nods. "Two of you stay with master Seungcheol inside and I'll stand watch out here." One of them said and Chan smiled. "Young master. It's Wonwoo. He's... He's a-" "I know. I've always known." Chan cuts him off and Chan hears gunshots outside and he immediately runs to the window only to see men in all black running towards the gate. Chan takes a deep breath, focuses, and talks to all of his staff through his ability.

**_"Everyone be careful. Approach then with casting and leave at least one of them alive."_ **

Chan alerts everyone through his head and he watches through the window as they shoot down every man who comes near the gate. "Well, looks like more dinner for everyone." Chan says and he nods at the servant and jumps down the balcony as well. 

Chan looks around, finds a couple of guys bleeding out on the steps towards the entrance from the holes in their chests, and he hears a grutal scream from behind the truck that's now parked haphazardly right in front of the mansion. Chan walks around the truck and he finds him there, the gentle hand that Chan's grown to love was inside a man's chest as the man stares at Chan over his shoulder. Chan watches him rip out the man's heart out effortlessly and Chan watches silently as his white tails covers Wonwoo from Chan's sight as he was about to take a bite out of the heart in his hand. Chan can hear the distinct sound of blood gushing out of a torn heart being ripped apart and he walks towards Wonwoo, holding a hand out over his tail as soon as he hears him swallow. His tails unraveled, opening up to reveal Wonwoo in all of his glory.

Wonwoo's skin had gone from it's soft tan hue to the now stark white color, his ears are gone from the sides of his head and he stares at the white pointed ears on top of his now also stark white hair, stained with blood here and there. His mouth is tainted red as well, dripping down to his neck and chest, and he tries to wipe it away with the back of his hands. Chan stared at his eyes, red pupils with a vertical slit in the middle, and he watched as Wonwoo finally recognized him. "I..." Wonwoo says, trailing off, and Chan takes his hands, wary of Wonwoo's sharp claws, and then pulls him closer. "You did well Wonwoo. You kept us safe." Chan says and he pulls him in for a hug. Chan can feel his tail wrap around him as Wonwoo hugs him back. 

Wonwoo then pulls away, his ears twitching on top of his head, and Chan watches as he jumps on top of the truck and punches a hole on the metal roof before ripping it open with his bare hands. Chan watches as Wonwoo jumps inside, he hears a terrified scream before it dies down to a quieter sound of them probably drowning in their own blood, and Chan looks around to see a few more of the intruders watching from a distance and trying to make a run for the gate. Wonwoo then suddenly appears by his side, breathing heavily, and he looks about ready to pounce on them. Chan wraps a hand on his wrist and turns to smile at him. Wonwoo looks at him, his snarling dying down to soft huffs, and his eyes turning back to their soft brown state. 

Chan asks the servants to clean up the mess and to help themselves with the blood if they want and Chan smiles as Jay walks up to them from the gate, still holding a shotgun and telling them that they caught every single man who tried to escape and killed all but one to interrogate. "There's no need. I know who they are." Wonwoo points at the man by Chan's feet, he follows his finger and Chan stares at a familiar tattoo on the man's wrist. A tattoo of a hollow triangle just like the one on Wonwoo's chest. "I know who sent them." Wonwoo says and Jay looks up at him, smiles, and nods. "We can talk more after you shower, buddy. You look like a mess." Jay teases and Chan smiles. Jay walks off and Chan watches as Wonwoo tries his best not to tear up. "Everyone here's a monster Wonwoo. Don't act so surprised that no one's treating you like one." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. 

"I haven't shifted in years." Wonwoo says. They were under the shower now, the servants have gone back on their duties as Seungcheol still lies asleep on their bed. "When they found out I was more than a witch, what I really was, They immediately sent me to you. They told me i was perfect for their plan and that's when they sent me here, five years ago." Wonwoo says and Chan blinks. "Who's they?" "The Agency." Wonwoo says and Chan watches as Wonwoo looks defeated for the first time in a long time. "They... They branded us there. Epsilon for Vampires. Their jobs are mostly for prolonging life by letting the client live off of their immortality. Theta for lycans. They're mostly used for assassination. They'll make the lycan drink the blood of their target, making them bond, and then using the bond to search for them and kill them. Killing them also breaks the bond so they can do the process how many more times they want." Wonwoo says and then he pressed a hand over his chest, where a lone triangle sits inked over his heart. "And Delta for witches. To manipulate their targets, change their hearts." Wonwoo says and he blinks. "There are more, too. Iotas. Branded for supernaturals who are sold for sexual favors. And I... I started off as one." Wonwoo says and Chan bites his lips. "Wonwoo." "It's alright. I can-" "Is their symbol a simple capital I?" Chan hears from the door and Seungcheol stands there, clear headed, and looking more blank than he'd ever seen him before. "Yes." "Those brands keep you from talking about the Agency, don't they?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo blinks. "Yeah... I... How do you-" "How are you able to talk about the agency, then?" Seungcheol asks and Chan watches as he lifts his head and stares at Wonwoo. "I broke the spell. When I shifted and used my whole strength." Wonwoo says and then Seugncheol kneels in front of them. "Can... Can you do the same thing again? On someone else?" "Seungcheol, what?" Wonwoo asks and he leaves Chan's side and tries to pull Seungcheol up. Chan thinks back, really thinks back, and everything clicked. 

**_"He's had some history with vampires. It's not my story to tell.:_ **

"Your second in command. He's branded." Chan says out loud and they both looked up at him. "Yes. Please. I'll do anything. Just help him break free of that, please." Seungcheol begs, again, and Wonwoo forces him up on his feet. "I'll do it, okay? Of course i'll do it. I'll do anything for you, just stop this." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol blinks back tears and nods. "You thought the agency was run by vampires, didn't you? That's what this marriage was about. An inside man." Chan says and just from the way they both froze up is answer enough. 

Chan's hurt. That much is hard enough to hide. But not as much as he thinks he should be. He scours his brain for the signs, little things that might be a sign of Seungcheol being pushed into this marriage and he never once saw any. Now he knows why. 

But Chan's not an idiot.

"Glad to know you've had a change of heart." Chan says, smiling at Seungcheol. And then at Wonwoo. "Both of you." Chan says and he steps out of the shower and dries up. "This agency, do you know where it is?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. "We had to know where every hideout was in case of emergencies." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles. "Okay. You two finish cleaning up. We can have a quiet dinner in the bedroom tonight." Chan says and he kisses them both before walking out. 

Chan goes down, tells the servants by the kitchen to get their dinner up stairs, and then headed straight for the study. He locks the door behind him, goes towards his desk, and reaches for the phone on his left. He dials two, waits for him to pick up, and when he does, he asks him to wait and then dials one. When he picks up, Chan smiles. "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, we have to change our plan." Chan says and he hears a couple of exhausted sighs. "But the good news is, We don't need half of the plan to begin with. I know where the agency is." Chan says, smiling to himself. " _ And father said you're the least resourceful _ ." He hears Jihoon tease, as he always does all because he's the oldest. " _ Father did say he's the most determined. So he's at least right about that. _ " Seokmin says, voice still soft as ever. Chan may have grown out of the need for it but he still dreams of th enights he's sing him to sleep when they were just children. But they're not children anymore. And Chan's not gonna be satisfied with just a lullaby to put him at ease. 

  
  
  


Chan wakes up with the warmth of the sun on his face and he turns only to bury his face on soft and just as warm skin. He takes in the scent that comes with it and he sighs at the flood of images that comes with it. Seungcheol hums as he stirs awake and just then he feels strong hands wrap around his bare stomach. He hears Wonwoo groan as he buries his face at the back of Chan's neck and he gasps when Wonwoo's hands crawls lower. 

"Good morning,  _ master _ ." Wonwoo greets and Chan hums as the soft skin of Wonwoo's palm runs against his own skin. 

"I'm afraid i have to get up to prepare for the day." Wonwoo says against his skin and Chan nods. He gives Chan one last open mouthed kiss on his skin before Chan's back feels disappointingly cold. Chan turns his head to ogle at Wonwoo's bare skin and he smiles at the sight.

"Wonwoo. Come back for a bit." Chan says, staring at Wonwoo's neck and Wonwoo smiles.

"I can't. I have duties."

"Duties you can do without your collar on." Chan offers and Wonwoo's hand goes up his neck and he smiles.

"Come here." Chan says once again and this time, wearing nothing but his unbuttoned pants, Wonwoo moves back to the side of the bed and crawls a bit to lean forward. Chan reaches for the clasp on the back of Wonwoo's neck and he sighs when the red collar slides off of his skin. Chan pulls him down a bit to kiss at the raw skin on Wonwoo's neck, making the other groan. 

"Have them prepare our breakfast while you fix your things for the trip. Then eat with us here." Chan orders him and Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo's stare flickers over his lips and then back up to his eyes and chan smiles. He pulls Wonwoo down for a soft kiss and Wonwoo sucks on his upper lip so gently as he pulls away.

"I'll be right back." Wonwoo says before getting up and fixing himself. He puts on his shirt and tucks it in his pants and Chan watches as he does. 

Seungcheol stirs awake a few minutes after Wonwoo walks out of their room. He stretches his arms up and flinches when he feels Chan's head pillowed on his one arm. He then smiles and blinks at Chan before turning to face him and pressing himself as close as he could onto Chan. Chan hears the loud pumping of Seungcheol's blood on his neck and he closes his eyes at the feeling of his fangs coming out.

"Someone's hungry." Seungcheol says, bleary as he still was.

"Can you blame me? You two practically fucked half of my years out of me last night." 

"That's like, twice my age, then?" Suengcheol teases and Chan rolls his eyes. Seungcheol hooks an arm under Chan's knees and manhandles him to lie on top of him. Chan's dick pressing down on Seungcheol's stomach as Seungcheol pulls his legs up, hitching Chan higher.

"Well, have at it,  _ my prince _ ." Seungcheol says, craning his neck to the side as he smiles up at Chan. Chan grins and he can feel Seungcheol dick twitching to life with just the thought of being bitten. Chan leans in for a soft kiss on Seungcheol's lips before kissing down his jaw to his neck and then baring his teeth for a quick bite. 

Seungcheol's blood paints Chan's mouth with such vibrant flavors once again and Seungcheol whimpers as Chan's fangs break his skin. Chan paces himself, tries to control himself as much as he could, and he laps at the puncture he left on Seungcheol's neck to close it up and he licks up every drop of blood still clinging on Seungcheol's skin. Seungcheol gasps when Chan presses his tongue flat on his skin and licks up to the skin under Seungcheol's ear and Seungcheol's grip on his thighs grow tighter. Chan takes it as a win when Seungcheol begs for anything from him, probably some left over from his previously staved off rut, and Chan smiles as he pushes himself up and grinds his ass over Seungcheol's already hard dick. Seungcheol's collar was sitting an arms length away, sitting on top of the bedside drawer, glinting under the sunlight. Chan has half a mind to put it on again but he figured he won't need to. 

"I want you to touch yourself. Then you can cum on me again." Chan offers and Seungcheol answers with a grunt. 

Chan slides himself to the side of Seungcheol. fingers playing with Seungcheol's hair as he wraps a hand around his length and starts pumping. Seungcheol had his eyes closed but his face turned to face Chan. He lets out adorable little huffs of breath and Chan has to thank God for giving alpha's such short refractory periods paired up with the ability to cum so much for so many times. Chan reaches for one of his nipples and trails a finger over it and Seungcheol shivers. Chan then leans down to take the closer one on his mouth, licking and sucking on it, and Seungcheol lets out a labored breath. He then flips over and hovers over Chan, pumping his dick with his knees on either side of Chan's waist, and his release splatters over Chan's dick and abdomen. The sight itself has Seungcheol cumming more and Chan makes a show of groaning as he feels the warmth of it hit his skin and Seungcheol is leaning down to kiss him as he keeps pumping his dick. 

Seungcheol pulls back, a dopey smile on his lips as he does, and he hovers over Chan just to press his palm on Chan's skin and spreads his own cum on as much of Chan's skin as he can. Chan lets the lycan do as he pleases and he hums when Seungcheol leans down to kiss him. The soft mumble of " _ I love you" _ s between their lips makes Chan's feel like he's sinking deeper in the softness of his bed and Seungcheol pulls away from the kiss only to give Chan an unsure glance as he lifts his hand up closer to Chan's lips. Chan held Seungcheol's hands over his mouth and sucked in two fingers down to the hilt. Seungcheol groans as Chan licks up the cum from Seungcheol's fingers and Chan finishes licking up Seungcheol's palm not even a minute later. Seungcheol stares at him with such adoration like he always does when Chan gives him what he wants and Chan soaks up the affection. 

Seungcheol has always been like this. Needy and affectionate but he never fails to show you how much he appreciates you. And he's more easy and pliant when he knows he's doing you something good. His people-pleasing nature as a head alpha seems to reflect in all aspects of his being that he's terribly easy to tame. And even easier to love. 

"Wonwoo was right. You do taste sweeter." Chan says just to coax a reaction form Seungcheol and Seungcheol groans. 

"If you don't want to entertain me for the next possible hour then I suggest you stop." Seungcheol says and Chan laughs.

Chan humors Seungcheol by letting his cum dry on his skin before taking a quick and hot shower and even after how many times he's scrubbed his skin with an ungodly amount of body wash, Seungcheol kept him in his arms, sniffing him and humming in delight every time, telling Chan that no amount of bleach could possible take his scent off him for at least a couple of days. Chan's glad only lycans can smell this underlying scent because otherwise, their trip to his father's place tonight would be even more fun. 

Wonwoo walks in with a smile and a cart of food and he pushes it towards the table and sets it up as the two of them take their seats. Seungcheol digs in on his plate of bacon, hashbrown, and pancakes, slathering the entire plate with syrup and completely ignoring the entire world as he hums after every sweet bite. 

"I'm almost jealous of the bacon." Chan tells Wonwoo as they both stare at him from the other side of the table and Wonwoo smiles.

"I'm sure Seungcheol loves having you in his mouth more than he does the bacon, young master." Wonwoo comments and Chan gives him a glare. And Chan hates how all Wonwoo had to do was tip his head up for a kiss for him to melt. Fuck nuclear technology. If Chan wanted to take over the world, he's gonna do it with an army of pretty men with ripped muscles at his arsenal. Wonwoo serves him his cup of tea before taking the seat adjacent to him and eating as well. 

Chan took this time to tell them about the plan once again and this time, they listen with giddiness instead of weary. Chan asks Wonwoo once again if it was okay for Chan to tell the vampire world about his identity and Wonwoo nods timidly, saying he's made up his mind years ago. Chan held Wonwoo's shaking hand and Wonwoo offered him a smile. Chan then tells them they'll be staying at his father's place for the night along with his two other brothers and Seungcheol raises his hand to ask. 

"Won't I smell, like, delicious to literally everyone in that place?" Seungcheol asks, eyes wide in slight panic, and Chan smiles at how he's only figuring this out now.

"The moment someone makes you even just the slightest discomfort, tell me. I can have them taken care of or I can personally rip their head off for you." Chan says and Seungcheol blinks.

"I feel like you intended that to be more romantic than terrifying." Seungcheol says and Chan smiles. 

"I mean it, Seungcheol. I don't want you to worry all night. Being by my side should be all they need to know that you're mine and mine alone." Chan says sternly and Seungcheol breaks into a smile.

"I love it when you get all dark and sexy." Seungcheol teases and Chan smiles.

"Plus you have Wonwoo as well. He alone can take every elder in that place, can't you?" Chan asks and Wonwoo shrugs.

"Probably. Why? Do you want them gone?" Wonwoo asks. Genuine. And Chan thinks for a second before sighing.

"Not now. The council's on my side as of now so we can keep them alive for now." Chan says and he squeezes Wonwoo's hand.

"I love dating dangerous men." Seungcheol says before shoving half a pancake in his mouth and smiling at them with syrup glistening on the side of his lips. Chan watches Wonwoo roll his eyes and he smiles. Yeah. For the first time in so many years, Chan's actually excited to see his father and brothers again. 

"This is gonna be fun. And I get to see you two dressed up, as well." Chan says and he sips his tea. But he'll really just enjoy tearing off their clothes at the end of the night. But that goes without saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm basic and made Wonwoo a gumiho who eats mens' hearts. No one can hold that against me.
> 
> But yeah. Uhm. This fic is one of my fave fantasy type fic I've made because of all the dark and lowkey gore theme plus I just really love making Chan this powerful idk ishsjsbsjsjs
> 
> Also thank you thank you so much for SVToxic for holding this fic fest. I'm so glad i got my top two prompts and managed to connect them into this clusterfuck of slightly questionable and also very kinky fic. I hope this is a good new years gift from me to you kinky carats READING fics on new year sjsjsjssjsjsj 
> 
> Also, since we're here, I would also like to announce that the ending of this series is actually the THIRD FIC coming soon!!!  
> (Oh no ao3 user punk_assnerd is making another open series and will probably never end when will this bitch get a life) 
> 
> WELL. I'm starting to schedule my fics properly and starting next year I'm leaving behind punk_assnerd and will start using a different username! But I'll probably change usernames when I'm done with my last fic fest so yeah
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Feel free to yell at me in the comments!
> 
> Stream "Drink Your Water, Bitch" by my gurl Mimiyuh ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is the end note, do note that this is not the end.


End file.
